I am always with you
by Emily Singhaniya
Summary: First attempt on Sachvi.. Hope you all like it..Peep into the story to know more..
1. Chapter 1

First try on Sachvi story.. Please read and review..

In a cold and windy night A girl was running constantly in the middle of the road.. Some goons were following her.. She had tears in her eyes.. She wanted to be far away from them.. She had never imagined that this could ever happened to her.. She was looking backward and running forward.. In the turning point a car came suddenly.. She got scared and stopped at her point.. The car too stopped seeing her in front.. Everyone came out from the car.. She opened her eyes and looked at new faces.. She got more scared.. Suddenly her gaze fell on a person.. She took a sigh of relief and went near the person and hugged him and started crying..

Girl(crying continuously): Sach.. Sachin please muje bachalo.. Wo log muje maar dalenge.. Please..

First of all he was confused to see her like this.. His gaze fell on some goons.. Daya and Nikhil ran after them.. Sachin hugging her back..

Sachin (trying to console her): Ssshh.. Nhi rote Purvi.. Sab sab thik ho gya hai.. wo log chale gye hai.. Sshh..

Purvi was just hugging him and crying non stop.. Sachin felt bad seeing her like that.. He noticed her dress torn and hair opened.. He removed his jacket and covered her.. He made her face him.. She looked at him.. There was some drop of blood near her mouth..

Sachin(holding her shoulder): Kya hua hai Purvi? Ye kisne aisa haal banaya hai tumhara?

She didnt said anything and just hugged him.. He too hugged her back.. He was not able to understand anything.. He is meeting her after 1 year and that too in such a way.. He wanted to know what had happened to her but this was not he right time to ask anything.. Abhijeet took out a bottle from the car and gave it to him.. Sachin made her sit in the car.. He too sat beside her, making her drink water..

Sachin saw Daya and Nikhil walking towards them.. He stood to go when Purvi held his hand..

Sachin: Mai yahi hoon.. Kahi nhi jaunga.. I promise..

She then left him.. He went out the car and closed it.. She saw him talking to them angrily..

Outside the car..

Abhi: Kya hua Daya?

Nikhil: Wo log bhaag gye sir.. Humne bahot koshish ki unhe pakadne ki lekin nhi pakad paye..

Sachin (angrily): Pakad nhi paye mtlb? Aap dono bhaage the na unke piche toh fir kyu nhi pakad paye? Unki wajah se Purvi ki kya halat hui hai pta haina aapko?

Abhi kept his hand in his shoulder..

Abhi: Shaant ho jao Sachin.. Sab thik hai abhi.. Purvi abhi tumhe hi dekh rhi hai..

He looked at Abhi and then at Purvi.. Ye she was looking at him.. He looked at her scared face.. He turned away.. He remained silent..

Daya: Maine apne khabriyo ko inform kr dia hai.. Wo log iske baare me pta kr rhe hai..

Sachin nodded as ok..

Abhi (looking at the sky): Daya Sachin yaha se nikalte hai.. Lagta hai tufaan aane wala hai.. Chalo..

They all sat inside the car.. Purvi was sitting beside Sachin.. Nikhil was beside Sachin..

Purvi was feeling very scared.. She was always looking at the back.. She felt a hand on her shoulder.. She looked at Scahin.. He assured her that she is safe with him.. She nervously smiled.. He kept his hand on her.. She tightly held his hand.. He smiled.. She kept her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes..

After sometime they reached Sachin's home.. Sachin looked at Purvi who was sleeping in exhaustion.. He carried her in bridal style and took her inside his home.. He laid her gently in the bed.. Tarika and Shreya entered inside.. Daya had already informed them about the incident.. Tarika checked her while Shreya changed her dress and make her dressed in a pajama and top in which she will be comfortable..

They stepped outside the room... Sachin came near them..

Sachin: Kya hua hai Purvi ko?

Tarika: Kuch nhi.. Abhi wo so rhi hai.. Haan lekin..

She looked at Shreya..

Sachin (confusely): Lekin? Lekin kya Tarika?

Shreya: Uska dress change krte waqt uske body me maine kuch nishaan dekha.. Aisa lag rha tha jaise use kisine bahot torture kia hai..

All (except Tarika): Kya?

Sachin sat on the sofa with a thud.. A tear drop fell from his eyes..

Tarika kept a hand on his shoulder.. He didnt looled at her..

Daya stood near him..

Daya: Sachin hume sach sach batao tum Purvi se kab mile aur uske sath aisa kya hua hai?

He was silent..

Abhi: Batao Sachin..

He made him look at them.. He was crying.. He was about to say something when he heard a scream from his room.. He rushed there and saw Purvi.. She was sitting in one corner with knee bended and close to her shoulder.. He went near her.. Purvi looked at him and hugged him..

Purvi: Sachin Sachin plss muje bachalo woh woh log muje…

She didnt complete her sentence and cried out bitterly.. Sachin didnt know how to react.. He made her face him.. She looked at him..

Sachin: Muje batao kya hua hai tumhare sath..

She nodded as no..

Sachin: Agar nhi bataogi toh kaise kaam chalega.. Mai tumhari madad krna chahta hoon.. Agar muje nhi bataogi toh mai kaise tumhari madad karunga.. Kya tum mujh pr bharosa krti ho?

She looked at him.. He remembered "their" past.. He stood up and turned to go when Purvi held his hand.. He looked at her..

Purvi(scaredly): A.. Anu.. Anurag..

Sachin was extremely shocked..

Sachin: Kya? Anurag?

Purvi nodded as yes.. He sat down near her and hugged her.. she too hugged him..

A/N:Done with this chapter.. First attempt on Sachvi… Hope you all like it.. Should I continue or not? 


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi slept in Sachin's arm.. Sachin looked at her.. Daya came near him.. He indicated him to come outside.. Sachin made Purvi comfortably sleep in the bed and went out..

Outside all were waiting for Sachin to come.. Atlast when Sachin came all surrounded him..

Daya: Ab toh tumhe batana hi padega Sachin ki ye sab kya hai? Aur ye Anurag kaun hai?

Sachin (wiping his tears away): Mai sab batata hoon sir.. Sab batata hoon.. Aap logo ko yaad hai acp sir ne muje mere pehle mission pr Dehradun bheja tha?

Daya nodded as yes..

Sachin (continue): Waha mai Purvi se mila..

Flashback:

Sachin knocked a door.. An old lady opened it..

Lady: Jii aap kaun?

Sachin: Ye T P Bangwal ji ka ghar hai?

She nodded as yes..

Sachin: Mai Sachin Khanna phone pr baat hui thi..

Lady: Ohh.. Haan yaad aaya.. Aaiye aaiye..

Lady called her husband..

T P Bangwal(Uncle): Aao aao Sachin.. Kaise ho?

Sachin: Mai thik hu uncle.. Aur aap?

Uncle: Mai bhi thik hu.. Safar kaisa tha?

Sachin: Acha tha..

Uncle: Sidhi kamra ready hai?

Sidhi(Aunt) came out..

Aunt: Haan ready hai.. (to Sachin) Do mai tumhara bag rakh deta hoon..

Sachin: Nhi nhi mai kr lunga.. Aap bas muje mera room bata dijiye..

Aunt: Chalo..

Sidhi took him to his room.. He smiled and locked the door.. He laid on the bed..

Sachin: Yaha pr toh pahuch gya.. ab bas apna kaam pr lagna hai..

He noticed a window.. He went near it.. He looked outside.. The scenario was very beautifull.. A hazy view of mountains was in front of him.. He loved the place.. Hw saw a girl feeding some pigeons and crane.. Her face was not available... He was just looking at her.. He came out of his trance when he heard a voice calling her..

Voice: Purvi.. Tera phone baj rha hai..

Purvi stood up and went inside.. Still her face was not visible.. He smiled hearing her name "Purvi"..

After sometime he went downstairs.. He looked at Sidhi and came near her.. She was cleaning the wheat..

Sachin: Kuch madad karu aapki?

Aunt: Nhi beta.. Mai kr lungi..

Sachin: Mai krta hoon na..

Aunt: Agar kaam hi krna hai toh zara bazaar ja sakte ho? Wo kuch saman lana tha.. Maine apni beti ko kaha tha lane ke liye lekin wo pta nhi kaha hai..

Sachin: Haan boliye na kya lana hai..

Aunt (pointing to a bag): Uss bag me saman ka list hai.. Lekr aa jana..

Sachin stood up..

Sachin: Ji.. Mai lekr aata hoon..

He took the bag and went outside.. He was looking at the list when he collided with a person.. She was about to fall when he held her by her waist.. The glass in her hand fell down.. They both were lost in each other.. Aunt came outside hearing the breaking noise.. With the voice of aunt they both separated.. She glanced at him..He too looked at her..

Aunt: Ye awaaz kaisi thi?

Girl: Maa wo glass gir gya tha toh usi ka..

Aunt: Acha.. (to Sachin) Are tum abhi bhi gye nhi?

Sachin(while looking at the girl): Mai ja hi rha tha tb tk ye..

Aunt: Oh ye.. Ye meri beti hai Purvi..

Sachin: Toh ye hai Purvi..

Purvi(suspiciously): Haa toh?

Sachin (smilingly): Kuch nhi..

Aunt left the place leaving Sachvi behind..

Sachin: Waise aap bahot sundar hai..

Purvi(confusingly): Mtlb?

Sachin (realizing what he said): Mera mtlb hai aap bahot nek kaam kr rhi thi pigeons ko daana khila kr..

Purvi: Muje acha lagta hai khilana..

Sachin smiled.. Purvi too smiled seeing smilingly….

Flashback ends..

Sachin(happily): Aise mai Purvi se mila.. Kehte haina pehle nazar me pyaar bahot kismat walo ko milta hai muje bhi hua.. Love at first sight..

Tarika/Shreya(teasingly): Ohhooooo…

Nikhil: Sir aap toh chupe rustom nikle.. Pyaar ho gya lekin hume bataya bhi nhi.. Aur Purvi? Unhe bhi aapse pyaar hua?

Abhi: Tumne Purvi ko bataya tha ki tum CID se ho?

Sachin: Sir bahot raat ho gyi hai.. Muje lagta hai ab aap logo ko ghr jana chahiye.. Kl waise bhi bureau jana hai..

All looked at each other and then at Sachin..

Daya: Haan bhai chalo.. Wrna kl late ho jaenge..

Everyone left the house one by one.. Only Sachvi were present.. Sachin went to his room and sat beside her.. He caressed her hair..

Sachin (thinking): Muje nhi pta uss din jo hua tha wo sach tha ya nhi lekin mai itna jaanta hoon ki tumhare sath Anurag ne jo bhi kia hai use mai kabhi nhi chorunga..

And he kissed her forhead.. He turned to go when he felt her hand helding his hand.. He looked at her.. She was still slepping bt a scared line mark was available on her forhead.. He decided to stay with her...

Next morning…

He woke up with the sound of the alarm.. He fastly off the alarm so that it doesnt irritate her.. He slowly removed her hand and moved to the washroom.. After sometime she woke up.. She looked at the room.. She saw Sachin's photo in the wall and realised that she is in Sachin's home.. The same moment Sachin appeared.. He saw Purvi looking at his photo.. He smiled.. He went near her..

Sachin: Purvi..

Purvi looked at him and smiled.. He too smiled back..

Sachin sat near her..

Sachin: Fresh ho jao mai tumhare liye nashta lagata hu..

She nodded as ok..

She stood up and walked towards the bathroom bt stopped at her position.. She turned back.. Sachin looked at her..

Sachin: Kya hua? Kuch bhul gyi?

Purvi: Wo mere kapde?

Sachin (remembering something): Oh haan.. Ruko..

He went to the hall and returned with a bag and gave it to her..

Sachin: Maine Shreya ko bolkr tumhare liye kuch kapde mangwa liye the.. Ise pehen lena.. Comfortable feel karogi..

She took the packet and went to the washroom..

A/N: Done with this chapter also.. Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sachin was making omlette and poha when he saw Purvi coming out from his room.. She came near him.. He smiled..

Sachin: Tum baitho.. Mai nashta lekr aata hoon..

She nodded as ok and sat in the dinning table.. Sachin came with the breakfast and laid it on the table.. He forwarded her plate towards him..

Sachin: Tumhara favourite nashta..

Purvi started eating.. No one was looking at each other.. They both were eating silently as if they are meeting for the first time..

Purvi slightly glanced at him.. He was still the same Sachin she met and fell with.. She drifted back to her flashback..

Flashback:

Sachin and Purvi became friends.. Not friends but more than that.. She was happy with him.. His care and love made her more fall in love with him.. She was unaware about the mission.. She just considered him as an engineer.. Purvi's mom dad were aware about Purvi's feelings towards Sachin.. They really loved him..

One day Purvi was in the mall buying something.. Suddenly she saw Sachin talking with a girl.. She felt suspicious.. She called him in phone..

Purvi: Kaha ho Tum?

Sachin (lying): Mai office me hu Purvi.. Kyu kuch kaam tha kya?

Purvi(tears swell up her eyes but yet she controlled herself): Nhi.. Mai bas aise hi puch rhi thi..

And she cutt the call.. She ran from there while crying.. She was waiting for a taxi when Sachin saw her crying.. He realised that maybe she had seen him in the hall and was crying because of that.. He went near her and tapped her shoulder..

Sachin: Purvi..

Purvi got angry seeing him.. She jerked him angrily..

Purvi(angrily): Kyu aaye ho tum yaha? Bolo? Jao na uss ladki ke pass.. Yaha kyu aaye hu.. Jab usss ladki se chipak rhe the tb toh mera khayal nhi aaya? Toh ab kyu aaye ho?

Sachin (intentionally): Tumhe itna farq kyu padhta hai mai kisi se bhi milu ya nhi?

Purvi was silent.. she doesnot have the answer to his question.. She turned away and started looking for an auto.. Sachin held her arm and pulled her towards himself.. She bumped with his chest.. He directly looked at her.. It started to rain.. They both were getting wet..

Sachin (helding her tightly): Batao kyilu tumhe jalan hota hai muje kisi aur ladki ke sath dekhne se?

She lowered her head.. Sachin held her chin and made her look at him..

Sachin: Mai batau kyu? Because u love me..

Her eyes widened.. She didnt thought that he will ever know that.. She was just looking at him blankly..

Sachin: Muje pta hai tum bhi mujse pyaar krti hoon.. Muje tumhe apne baare me batana hai..

Purvi looked at him..

He was about to say something when he received a call.. He separated from her and picked the call.. Without informing him anything he went away.. Purvi was confused with him..

Many days passed Sachin didnt came.. Purvi was upset with this.. Purvi's best friend decided to cheer up her so she took her to a party.. Purvi was wearing a pink colour top with black jeans.. She was talking with someone when someone blindfolded her.. She was confused.. The person came in front of her.. She was happy as well as shocked to see him..

Purvi(happily): Sachin tum yaha?

And she hugged him.. He too hugged him back..

Purvi: Kaha chale gye the? Pta hai maine aapko kitna dhunda.. Lekin tum mile hi nhi..

Sachin: Ab aa gya hoon na.. Ab kahi nhi jaunga..

Purvi smiled..

Sachvi were walking in the road.. They were sometime glancing at each other and then blushing away.. In short they were enjoying each other's company.. A group of bikes encounter them.. They started circling around Sachvi.. Purvi got scared and held Sachin's arm tightly.. Sachin looked at Purvi.. She was scared…

Biker1: Boss aapki ye item toh mast hai dikhne me..

Boss: Are meri item toh humesha mast hi dikhti hai..

Biker2 stepped from his bike and went near Purvi.. He was about to touch her when he received a tight slap on his face by Sachin.. Everyone got angry upon Sachin.. They all stepped out from their bikes..

Sachin (in warning tone): Yaha se bhaag jao wrna ye anjaam sahi nhi hoga..

Boss: Dialogue toh bahot acha maara lekin anjaam ja kisne dekha hai.. Hum toh apni item ko lekr hi jaenge..(in serious tone) Lekr aao use..

A fight started between Sachin and the bikers.. Purvi was scared with all the fights.. The boss came near her and tried to take her away.. Sachin saw that.. He quickly went there and rescue Purvi.. He called the police and surrendered them to the police.. He saw Purvi who was crying.. He side hugged her..

Sachin: Sab thik hai.. Mai hoon na tumhare sath..

She hugged him tightly..

He separated her.. He cupped her face..

Sachin: Purvi Jab se tumhe dekha hai I have fallen in love with you.. Muje nhi pta whether it was love at first sight or not because whenever I look at you I fell in love with you.. I love you Purvi.. And I mean it..

Purvi was super shocked and happy with this.. She hugged him tightly..

Purvi: I love you too..

Flashback ends:

Purvi was just staring at him.. She wasnt eating either.. Sachin noticed that.. He snapped his fingers.. With that she came back to reality..

Purvi: Huh.. Haan?

Sachin: Khana acha nhi bana hai ?

Purvi: Nhi.. Acha bana hai..

Sachin: Toh fir kha kyu nhi rhi ho?

Purvi: Haan kha rhi hoon..

And she started eating again..

Sachin held her hand.. She looked at him..

Sachin: Kya hua hai Purvi? Tum itni pareshaan kyu lag rhi ho?  
Purvi: Nhi toh..

Sachin: agar aisa nhi hai toh meri aakhon me dekh kr bolo?

She didnt looked at him.. He moved closer to her..He made her look at him.. She looked at him..

Sachin: Mere jaane ke baad kya hua tha?

She lowered her head and tears started to flow from her eyes..

Sachin: Batao Purvi.. Agar tum nhi bataogi toh mai kaise madad karunga..

Purvi(sobbing): Uss din jo bhi hua tha wo sab Anurag ka kia karaya tha..

Sachin: Kya?

Purvi: Tumhare jaane ke baad..

Flashback…

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Next chapter will reveal the reason behind Sachvi's separation.. Till then stay tuned..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot..


	4. Chapter 4

Sachvi were leading a happy life affer being in a relationship.. Sachin has also confessed to her that he is a Cid officer and has came there for a mission.. But truly he had fallen in love with her.. Purvi also accepted the truth.. Sachin wanted to live with her for rest of his life so he decided to propose her for marriage..

Sachin called Purvi in a hotel.. He gave a light blue colour saree to wear and come.. Sachin was waiting for her in the hotel garden.. Atlast she came.. She was wearing the same dress he gave her.. She was looking pretty like an angel.. He was lost in her.. Purvi snapped her fingers in front of him.. With that he came back to reality..

Sachin: You are looking marvellously beautifull..

She blushed..

Sachin: Dinner kare?

She nodded as yes..

They both sat down and had their dinner.. After completing the dinner Sachin asked her for a dance.. Purvi happily agreed.. After dancing for sometime Sachin decided to tell her..

Sachin went near her.. He sat on his one knee and held a ring in his hand..

Sachin: Purvi muje pta hai ki ye bahot jaldbaazi me ho rha hai lekin mere pass time nhi hai.. Cid ki job tumhe bhi pta hai kaisi hoti hai.. Isliye jo mai kehne ja rha hoon wo mere liye bahot important hai.. (while looking at her) Will you marry me?

Purvi was super shocked as well as surprised.. She nodded as yes.. Sachin inserted the ring in her finger.. She smiled and hugged her.. He too hugged her back.. A waiter came there and disturbed their lovely moment.. Sachin gave a angry glare to him..

Waiter: Sorry sir but mai aap logo ko ye juice dene aaya tha.. Manager ne kaha ki saare customers ko dene ke liye.. Toh ye lijiye aap logo ka juice.. He kept the juice and went away.. Sachin looked at Purvi who blushed away seeing him staring at her..

Sachin: Chalo juice jab aaya hai toh ise hi pi lete hai..

Purvi nodded as yes..

Sachin poured some juice in two glass and cheered them.. They both drank it in one glow..

Purvi: Sachin iska taste kuch ajeeb nhi tha?

Sachin pulled her towards himself..

Sachin(seductively): Tumne abhi muje taste hi kaha kia hai?

Purvi became confused hearing that.. He leaned forward and kissed her on her cheeks.. She blushed.. She moved her hand on his back..They both started lossing their sense.. And finally they both fell down unconsciously..

The next morning..

Purvi woke up with a headache.. She opened her eyes due to the disturbance of the reflecting sunlight.. She looked here and there.. She held her head in pain.. Suddenly she realised she has no clothes on her body.. She became confused.. She felt a hand around her waist.. She turned towards the person and was super shocked to see Sachin sleeping without any clothes.. She remembered a person picking her up and laying her in the bed and removing her clothes one by one..Tears started flowing from her eyes.. A tear drop fell in his face.. With that he woke up.. He looked at her.. He too was confused why he was here..

Sachin(touching her hand): Kya hua Purvi? Tum ro kyu rhi ho?

She angrily jerked his hand..

Purvi(crying): Kyu kia tumne aisa?

Sachin (confusedly): Maine kya kia?

Purvi: Isiliye tum muje yaha lekr aaye the?

Sachin was not able to understand anything..

Sachin (little angrily): Muje bataogi hua kya hai? Muje kuch yaad nhi hai..

Purvi(angrily): Haan haan tumhe yaad kyu rahega.. Tumne mera rape kia hai.. Tumhe yaad kaise rahega..

And Purvi started to cry loudly.. Sachin was super shocked to hear that..

Sachin (trying to make her understand): Purvi mera yakeen karo maine aisa kuch..

Purvi raised her palm indicating him to stop..

Purvi(without looking at him): Please Sachin yaha se chale jao.. Muje akela chor do..

Sachin: Lekin Purvi..

Purvi: Please..

Sachin wore his clothes and went away..

Purvi sat on the floor helding her clothes tightly and cried loudly.. After composing herself she went to the washroom and took a bath..

She went to her house..

No other talked with each other the whole day.. Sachin tried to talk with her bt she always ignored him.. She had never imagined that her love Sachin will ever do like this to her.. She was still not able to understand why he raped her.. Had he loved her onky for sex? She was feeling guilty to fall in love with the wrong person..

In the night Sachin came there to talk with her.. He rang the bell.. Purvi opened it.. On seeing Sachin she tried to close the door but he pushed the door and entered inside..

Sachin: Purvi please meri baat sunlo.. Mai sach keh rha hoon muje kuch nhi yaad hai..

Purvi get hyper hearing that.. She held his collar tightly..

Purvi: Kya suno mai haan.. Bolo.. Tumne meri life barbaad kr di hai Mr Sachin Raichand.. Maine tumse sacha pyaar kia tha lekin tum bhi baki ladko ki tarah nikle.. Khali physcial hi hona tha toh kisi prostitute me chale jate mere sath hi aisa khilwaad kyu kia tumne? Bolo.. Chup kyu ho..

Her voice became heavy because of the tear.. She left him and turned to other side..

Sachin (teary): Maine pehle bhi kaha hai aur abhi bhi keh rha hoon maine kuch nhi kia hai.. Ye sab nuje fasane ke lie kia ja rha hai.. Please Purvi ek baar meri baat sunlo..

Purvi(controlling her tears): Sachin please yaha se chale jao..

Sachin became shocked..

Sachin: Purvi ye tum..

Purvi(turning towards him and joining her palms together): Please yaha se chale jao.. Mai khud ko aur kamzoor nhi kr sakti.. Tumhe dekhkr baar baar muje kl ki yaad aa jaati hai.. Please bhagwaan ke liye yaha se chale jao..

Sachin: Thik hai Purvi.. Agar tum yahi chahti ho toh mai chala jata hoon.. Lekin mai jaate jaate ek hi baat bolunga ki maine kuch nhi kia hai.. Mai tumse pyaar krta tha krta hoon aur krta rahunga..

Saying this he went away... Purvi closed the door amd sat down and started crying again..

Next day Sachin again came there.. Purvi was inside her room.. She had locked herself.. Sachin came towards uncle and aunt..

Sachin(while touching his feet): Uncle ab mai chalta hoon..

Uncle: Itni jaldi ja rhe ho?

Sachin (while looking towards Purvi's room): Haan uncle.. Ab mera yaha rehna muskil hai..

Uncle: Mai kuch samjha nhi..

Sachin: Kuch nhi.. Mai chalta hoon..

Aunt: Ek baar Purvi se toh mil lo..

Sachin (trying to make an excuse): Nhi uncle mai chalta hoon..

After much insisted by uncle Sachin met Purvi..

Sachin: Mai ja rha hoon..

Purvi: Hmm..

Sachin: Mai abhi bhi keh rha hoon ki maine kuch nhi kia hai.. Tum chahti thi ki mai chala jaun toh mai ja rha hoon.. Maine tumse sache dil se pyaar kia hai.. Maine tumhe kabhi bhi galat nazariye se nhi dekha hai.. I will love you always..

He looked at Purvi for the last time and went away.. Purvi didn't react..

Flashback ends::

Purvi: Maine tumhe bhulne ki bahot koshish ki lekin nhi bhul payi.. Aur phir ek din wo aaya aur maa aur baba ko..

She stopped..

Sachin: Uncle aur Aunt ko kya kia usne?

Purvi: Maar dia..


	5. Chapter 5

Sachin( shockingly): Kya?

Purvi: Haan.. Mere hi aakhon ke saamne usne meri maa baba ko maar dia.. (sobbing) Aur.. aur.. mai kuch.. kuch.. nhi kr pai..Mai unhe nhi bacha pai..

And she cried bitterly..

Purvi(sobbingly): Mere sath wo roz zabardasti krta tha.. Uske sathi bhi mere sath.. Aur wo log muje yaha bechne laye the..

Her voice got stuck because of the tear..

Sachin was shocked to hear that.. He had never imagined that his love Purvi can ever go through that.. He hugged her and tried to console her..

Sachin: Sshh.. Sab thik ho jaega.. Mai hoon na tumhare sath.. Uss Anurag aur uske sathiyo ko saza dilwakr hi rahunga.. (He wiped her tears) Mai hoon na.. Ab koi bhi tumhare sath galat nhi kr sakta..

She looked at him teary.. He pressed her hand making her feel comfortable.. She hugged him tightly..

Purvi: Muje maaf kr dena Sachin.. Maine tumhari baato pr yakeen nhi kia.. Agar kia hota toh aaj ye din nhi dekhna padhta.. I m sorry..

Sachin(rubbing her back): Koi baat nhi Purvi.. Jo hona tha so ho gya.. Ab sab bhul jao..

He separated from hug..

Sachin(cupped her face): Aaj se rona nhi.. Mere hote hue tumhare aakhon me kabhi bhi aason nhi aane chahiye.. Samjhi?(jokingly) Agar roi toh tumhari naak kaat dunga..

And he pressed her nose lightly..

She smiled..

After sometime Dareya came there.. Purvi was in her room.. Shreya went inside while Daya and Sachin sat on the sofa.. Sachin was lost in his thoughts..

Daya: Sachin..

No response..

Daya (loudly): Sachin..

Sachin came back to reality..

Sachin: Huh.. Kya kya hua sir?

Daya: Ye toh muje puchna chahiye kya hua tumhe?

Sachin(stammering): Muje? Muje toh toh kuch nhi hua hai..

Daya: Juth bolna aata nhi hai toh kyu bolte ho?

Sachin lowered his head..

Daya patted his shoulder..

Daya: Batao kya hua hai? Pareshaan kyu ho?

Sachin could not keep his emotions.. His tears spilled out..

Sachin: Ye sab meri wajah se hua hai.. Mai.. Mai use bacha nhi paya unn rakhshaso se.. Sab meri wajah se hua hai..

Daya (patting his back): Jo kuch bhi hua usme tumhari koi galti nhi hai Sachin.. Ye sab bas kismat ka khel hai.. Waise agar bura na mano toh ek baat puchu?

He nodded as yes..

Daya: Purvi ke sath ye sab kisne aur kyu kia?

Sachin looked at Daya.. All the incidents flashed in his eyes..

Sachin: Sir wo main jo mission ke liye gya tha wo complete toh ho gya tha.. Lekin baadme mere khabriyon ne bataya ki Aditya (criminal whom Sachin caught) ka ek bhai bhi hai.. Uska naam Anurag hai.. Mai wapas Mumbai aane ke liye ready hua tha jab pta chala ki Anurag ne Purvi ko maarne ka plan banaya hai.. Mai fir wapas wahi ruk gya..(Remember Sachin left without informing Purvi anything) Maine Purvi ko kabhi nhi bataya ki Anurag uske peeche pada hai.. Fir ek din pta chala ki Anurag aur Purvi college ke friends hai.. Mai darr gya tha.. Muje kaga ki kahi Anurag Purvi ko kuch kr na de.. Isliye maine Purvi ko propose kr dia.. (smillingly) Wo bichari sach me merese pyaar kr baithi thi.. Purvi ko nhi pta tha ki uski jaan khatre me hai.. Wo jab jab Anurag ke sath rehti thi muje darr lagta tha.. Isliye main humesha uske sath rehta tha.. Anurag ko jab pta chala ki mai aur Purvi relationship me hai toh usne hume congratulate kia.. Muje pehle uske upar shaq hua fir baadme laga ki shayad Anurag acha insaan hai.. Sab sahi tha fir ek din pta chala ki Anurag Purvi ko pasand krne laga hai.. Uske iraade sahi nhi the.. Maine usse do teen baar Purvi ke bathroom ke andar jhaakte (peep) hue dekha tha.. Isse lekr mere aur Anurag ko lekr bahot jhagda hota tha.. Purvi ko ye baat kabhi nhi pta thi ki Anurag use pasand krta hai.. Ek din maine Anurag ko drugs bhechte hue dekh lia.. Aur maine use police ke hawale kr dia tha.. Maine decide kr lia tha ki mai Purvi ko shaadi le liye propose karunga.. Maine use kia bhi fir..

And he stopped..

Daya: Fir kya Sachin?

Sachin narrated the proposal incident..(reff to chap 4)

Sachin: Muje sach me kuch yaad nhi aa rha tha uss waqt.. Ek time ke liye laga ki shayad maine sahi me Purvi ke sath kuch galat kr dia hai.. Uss waqt khud ko bahot chota feel kr rha tha.. Muje bahot guilty feel ho rha tha.. Purvi ke kehne pr mai waha se chala aaya.. Uske baad aapko pta hi hai..

Daya(after thinking for sometime): Tumne kya uss manager se baat kia tha? Kahi uss drink me kuch tha to nhi?

Sachin looked at him.. He nodded as no.

Daya: Anurag kaha hai abhi?

Sachin: Purvi ne bataya ki woh jail se bahar aa gya hai.. Aur mere jaane ke usne uske family members ko maar dia aur uske sath.. (After taking a long breathe) Uske sath torture aur zabardasti krta gya.. Jab uska mann bhar gya usse toh use yaha Mumbai bechne ke liya lekr aaya.. Purvi jaise taise waha se bhaag kr aayi.. Aur fir wo mujse mili.. Baaki toh aapko pta hi hai sir..

Daya: Mai waada krta hoon Sachin.. Tumhari aur Purvi ki madad zarur karunga..

Sachin smiled lightly..

Daya: Ek aur sawal tumse puchna tha..

Sachin: Puchiye..

Daya: Kya tum Purvi se pyaar krte ho ya sirf use hamdardi hai?

Sachin was confused with the question..

Sachin: Muje nhi pta sir..

And he continued to look at the mat..

Daya (thinking): Tum sach me Purvi se pyaar krte ho Sachin.. Lekin tum ye accept nhi kr rhe ho.. Shayad tumhara sath ho bhi hua use tum abhi bhi bhul nhi paye hon.. Bt I promise tumhe aur Purvi ko ek krke rahunga mai..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it.. If yes then please review and tell me how it was..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews..  



	6. Chapter 6

In Purvi's room..

Shreya and Purvi were having some light talks…

Shreya: Purvi ek baat puchu?

Purvi(smilingly): Haan puchiye na..

Shreya: Tum Sachin se pyaar krti ho?

Purvi looked at Shreya and then blushed slightly... Shreya noticed that.. She lifted her face up..

Shreya: Krti ho?

Purvi: Mai unse pyaar krti hoon lekin..

Shreya: Lekin kya Purvi?

Purvi: Kya Sachin muje maaf kr paenge? Maine unke sath bahot galat kia.. Wo bolte rhe ki maine kuch nhi kia hai lekin maine suna nhi..

Shreya: Sachin ko mai bachpan se jaanti hoon.. Haan bhale hi wo tumse tumhara gussa hua tha lekin ab nhi hoga woh.. Ek baar baat krna usse..

Purvi: Muje darr lag rha.. Kahi Anurag wapas na aa jaye..

Shreya: Dont worry.. Sab thik ho jaega.. Abhijeet sir aur Nikhil sab log Anurag aur uske gang ko dhund rhe hai.. Wo log milte hi unhe jail ho jaegi aur tum aazad ho jaogi.. As free as a bird..

Purvi became happy..

Sachin was standing near the door and was hearing all this things.. He became happy seeing her happy but he was afraid of something.. What will happen when Purvi comes to know that he was only acting as a lover in front of her? Many questions were arising in his head.. He wanted to shut those thoughts and hug Purvi tightly.. He came out of his trance when he felt a hand in his shoulder.. He looked at Daya..

Daya: Kya soch rhe ho?

He nodded as nothing and looked at Purvi and Shreya who were laughing at something..

Daya smiled..

Daya: Acp sir ne bulaya hai hume..

Sachin(looking at him): Lekin Purvi..

Daya: Uski chinta mt karo.. Shreya hai uske pass..

Sachin glanced at Purvi and went out to bureau..

In the evening when he came back he found no one.. He got scared.. He called Purvi as well as Shreya a couple of times but they didnt responded.. He ran outside and found no one.. He called Daya amd informed him about Shreya and Purvi's absence.. He too got scared.. They searched some places but found no clue.. At around 8 o'clock they reached home and found the lights on.. Sachin and Daya looked at each other and rushed inside only to find Purvi and Shreya sitting on the sofa sipping coffee.. Sachin got relieved seeing her.. He ran towards her am hugged her tightly..

Sachin: Kaha chali gyi thi tum? Tumhe pta hai mai kitna pareshaan tha.. Aainda aisa mt krna.. Samjhi..

Dareya looked at each other and smiled ..

Purvi: Mai mai Mall gyi thi.. Shreya ke sath.. Sorry..

Sachin(cupping her face): Mere kehne ka mtlb wo nhi tha.. Tum ja sakti ho.. Bas muje ek baar bta dia karo.. Mai darr gya tha.. Samjhi..

She nodded as yes.. She was looking at him.. He too looked at her.. He was still cupping her face.. They both were lost in each other.. He leaned forward to kiss her..

Dareya coughed fakely..With that they realised their position and separated.. Both were blushing..

Purvi: Mai mai aati hoon..

With that she went away leaving Sachin amd Dareya alone..

Sachin(making an excuse): Mai bhi aata hoon..

He tried to move but Daya stopped him going..

Daya (teasingly): Haan haan ab toh tum bhi jaoge..

Sachin blushed more..

Shreya: Dekho toh Daya koi sharma rha hai..

Daya: Wohi toh..

Sachin(trying to be normal): Aap dono muje tease kr rhe haina…

Dareya nodded as yes and laughed.. Sachin lowered his head..

Many days passed.. Purvi had started to forget her past.. She seems to be happy with Sachin.. Sachin too was happy…. He started to develop feelings for her.. One day Sachin was searching for something in his study room.. Purvi saw him in trouble.. She came near him..

Purvi: Kya hua Sachin? Kya dhund rhe ho tum?

Sachin(searching): Mai ek file dhund rha tha.. Wo nhi mil rha hai..

Purvi: Kaisa file?

Sachin: Ek red colour ka file tha..(while looking at her) Anurag ke baare me usme information likha hua tha..

Purvi's face colour becomes pale.. Sachin noticed that.. He went near her..

Sachin(holding her shoulder): Dont worry.. Anurag tumhara kuch nhi bigaad paega..

She silently nodded as ok..

Purvi(thinking): I am sorry Sachin.. Lekin muje ye karna pada.. Pta nhi meri sachai jaane ke baad tumhara kya reaction hoga.. Bt I promise mai ye khel jald se jald ye khel khatm kr dungi..

She looked at Sachin who was busy in finding the file.. Sachin was really tensed about the file.. When Purvi called him for dinner he didnt go.. Purvi really felt bad.. She came near him..

Purvi: Khana kha lo Sachin..

Sachin: Mera mann nhi hai Purvi.. Plss..

Purvi: Agar tum nhi khaoge toh mai bhi nhi khaungi..

And she too sat on the bed beside him.. Sachin looked at her..

Sachin: Tumne bhi khana nhi khaya hai?

Purvi: Na..

Sachin: Tum kha lo khana.. muje bhook nhi hai..

Purvi: Agar tumhe bhook nhi hai toh muje bhi nhi hai..

Sachin: Thik hai.. mai khata hon.. Lekin ek condition pr..

Purvi: Kya?

Sachin: Mai tumhe khilaonga..

Purvi: Tb meri bhi ek condition hai..

Sachin: Kya?

Purvi: Mai tb tumhe khilaungi..

Sachin smiled and agreed..

Sachvi happily fed each other..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. What is Purvi hiding with Sachin?

I will not be abke to upload for some days because my exams are coming.. I will update the next chapter after 15 days..

One more thing.. I think the story is not up to the expectation of some reviewers so they aren't reveiwing.. If are not liking the story plss kindly inform me.. I will not update then..


	7. Chapter 7

Some days passed like this.. There was no news about Anurag.. Sachin was really frustated with that.. He used to get angry on small things.. Purvi knew about his change in behaviour.. He avoided talking with Purvi because he was not able to meet his eyes with her.. He had promised with himself that he will find out about Anurag but couldnt..

One day it was enough of Purvi to see him like that.. she went to his room where his room was like a mess.. Things were lying here and there.. She saw Sachin writing something on a paper.. She went near him.. Sachin felt her presence and hide that paper..

Sachin: Tum tum yaha kya kr rhi ho?

Purvi(sitting adjacent to him): Sachin tum please chinta mt karo.. Sab theek ho jaega.. Anu.. Anurag jald hi pakad me aa jaega.. Tum chinta mt karo..

Sachin looked at her..

Sachin: Pur..

Purvi: Sachin pls.. Ab aur iss ghar me Anurag ke baare me koi baat nhi hoga.. Pls Sachin.. Tum apne aap ko aur dukhi mt karo..

Sachin couldnt tolerate all this and hugged her tightly.. Purvi too hugged him back..

Sachin(sobbing): I.. I am sorry..

Purvi: Sshh.. Koi baat nhi..

Some days later Sachin took Purvi to a mall.. They were shopping when Sachin's phone rang.. He excused himself and went to a corner.. Purvi went towards the ladies section.. After sometime Sachin too came there..

Sachvi were walking towards the parking lot when a car came in full speed and took Purvi away.. Sachin was shocked.. He ran after the car but it was useless.. Sachin quickly noted the car number and called Daya.. He started following the car.. The car stopped at an old godown.. The goons took Purvi inside.. Purvi tried to free herself but couldnt.. Sachin hide behind some boxes.. The goons tied Purvi in a chair..

Purvi: Choro muje.. Muje jaane do..

She struggled to free herself but all in vain..

Sachin turned to go when someone hit his head and he fell down unconscious..

After one hour and so Sachin gained his sense.. He saw Purvi near him calling his name..

Purvi: Sachin.. Sachin utho..

Sachin looked here and there..

Sachin: Kaun hai ye log?

Purvi: Muje nhi pta.. Hum ab kya kare?

Sachin: Yaha se bhaagna padega..

Purvi: Lekin kaise?

Sachin looked for a sharp object but found none.. Suddenly his eyes fell on something.. He looked at Purvi.. Purvi got confused..

Purvi: Kya hua?

Sachin(without looking at her): Tumhare gale ka woh pendant chahiye.. Usse shayad koi help mil jae..

Purvi looked at the pendant.. It has a sharp object like end.. Purvi tried to took out the pendant but couldnt..

Purvi: Mai ye nhi nikal pa rhi hoon..

Sachin looked at her.. He went close to her.. He bend towards her and tried to took out the pendant using his mouth.. His lips were roaming across her neck giving her shiver.. She closed her eyes trying not to moan.. She was controlling her emotions.. An 'aah' escaped from her mouth when his teeth gave a slight bite near her neck.. He looked at her while snatching the pendant.. Her eyes were closed.. He became successful in taking out the pendant.. He managed to cut her rope.. They became freed.. They ran from there when some goons came in front of them pointing guns toward them..

Sachin made Purvi stand behind him.. They heard a clapping sound from a corner.. A figure approached them.. Sachvi became shocked seeing him..

Sachin: Anurag tum..

Anurag: Haan mai Senior Inspector Sachin..

Sachin held Purvi's hand tightly.. Purvi looked at him.. Tears swelled up in her eyes but somehow she consoled herself..

Sachin: Kya chahiye tumhe?

Anurag: Badi jaldi hai tumhe..

And he laughed..

Anurag: Chalo jab tumne khud hi puch lia hai toh mai bta deta hoon.. Inn papers par sign kr do aur chale jao apni mehbooba ko lekar..

Sachin: Kya hai uss papers me..

Anurag: Kuch khaas nhi.. Bas un papers me Indian Defensive Force ke lock ka proof hai jo sirf tumhare signature se khul sakta hai..

Sachin(angrily): Mai inn papers par kabhi bhi sign nhi karunga..

Anurag: Agar tum sign nhi karoge toh mere kis kaam ke?

And he ordered his men to fire at them..Sachin started fighting with them.. Taking the opportunity he grabbed Purvi's hand and indicated her to run.. She didnt moved from her place.. Sachin was confused with that..

Sachin: Purvi jaldi karo hume yaha se bhaagna hai..

She still didnt moved..

Sachin: Kya hua Purvi?

Purvi(teary): I am sorry..

And she pushed him hard.. He fell on the ground… He was shocked + confused with her sudden act..

Sachin: Purvi?

Anurag came there laughing..

Anurag: Tum shayad galat insaan ko apne ghar me rakh liye ho..

And he kept his hand on her shoulder and laughed loudly..

Sachin was looking at both Anurag and Purvi.. He was hurt.. He never imagined that the person whom he trusted will betray him..

Sachin(loudly): Kyu? Kyu kia tumne aisa? Mai hi kyu?

He got up and went near her and held her both arm tightly..

Sachin(angrily): Kyu kia? Bolo..

Purvi(trying to free her arm): Sachin leave me.. Its hurting..

Sachin held her arm more tightly..

Sachin: Aur jo dard tumne muje dia uska kya?

Purvi jerked him..

Anurag(forwarding a gun towards Purvi): Ye lo aur ye nek kaam apne haathon se karo..

With trembling hands she acccepted the gun.. She aimed at Sachin.. She looked him with guilty and sorry eyes..

Purvi(loudly): I love you Sachin..

And she pressed the trigger.. A bullet released from the gun and it went straight to Sachin's heart.. Sachin looked at Purvi and then at his heart.. And fell down and died..

The gun fell from her hands.. Tears swell up in her eyes..

Meanwhile outside the godown other CID members came.. On hearing the bullet noise they looked at each other and rushed inside.. They were shocked to see the scenario.. Purvi had the gun and Sachin is lying down and blood was oozing out from his body..

Anurag saw them.. He held her hand and dragged her outside..

Purvi for the last time looked at the lifeless body of Sachin..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Has Purvi really killed Sachin? If yes then why? Was she really acting as a lover to Sachin? To know these answers wait for the next chapter..

Thank u thank u sooo muchh for the reviews.. 


	8. Chapter 8

Anurag's men started firing at them.. CID members with great difficulty gain power over them.. Shreya amd Abhijeet ran after Anurag and Purvi while other members sat beside Sachin trying to wake him up..

Anurag was dragging Purvi away from them when Purvi jerked his hand..

Purvi: Tumne jaisa kaha maine waisa kia.. Please ab toh hume jane do..

Anurag (evil smile): Jane denge bas ab ek last baar mera kaam kar do..

Purvi: Kaisa kaam?

Anurag: Tumhe apne aap ko surrender karna hai aur sabse kehna hai ki tum iss sab ki mastermind ho..

Purvi(shocked): Kya? Mai mai aisa nhi karungi..

Anurag (smilingly): Tumhe ye karna padega kyuki (and he took out a remote from his pocket and shown it to Purvi) mere pass ye hai..

Purvi got scared..

Purvi: Mai mai karungi aisa..

Anurag: Thats like a good girl..

Anurag saw Abhijeet and Shreya..

Anurag: Kaam pr lag jao..

And he pointed towards Abhijeet and Shreya and ran away.. Purvi saw them.. She too tried to run away but Shreya caught her.. Shreya gave her tight slap and she fell down on the ground..

Shreya: Kyu kia tumne aisa? Bhai toh tumse pyaar krne lag gya tha fir kyu uski jaan li..

Purvi tried to get up but Shreya again pushed and started bitting her.. Blood started oozing out from her mouth.. Acp and other's came there.. They made Purvi sit on a place..

Acp: Kyu kia tumne? Tum toh Sachin se pyaar krti thi na?

Purvi(sobbing): Mai mai unse koi pyaar nhi krti bas mai..

Acp: Mai kya?

Purvi(lying): Mai desh ko barbaad krna chahti thi isliye uske sath maine pyaar ka natak kia tha.. Defensive Force ke lock ka proof sirf Sachin ke pass tha toh uss lene ke liye maine..

And she stopped..

Meanwhile Pankaj came there..

Acp: Shreya ise lekar jao..

Voice: Ek minute Acp sir..

Everyone looked at the voice.. A man with moustache and beard was standing.. He came towards them..

Person: Purvi bekasoor hai..

Everyone looked at him shocked as well as confused..

Acp: Tum kaun ho aur tumhe kaisa pta?

Persone smiled and removed his moustache and beard..

Person: Senior Inspector Kavin reporting on duty sir..

Acp(happy): Tum iss mission par gye the?

Kavin: Haan sir..Jab muje pta chala ki Anurag ne ek plan banaya hai desh ko khatre me lane ka toh mai aur Dushyant hum dono yaha aa gye bhesh badal kar..(He looked at Purvi) Aur rahi baat inki (pointing towards Purvi) inhone kuch nhi kia hai.. Ye toh bas Anurag ke blackmail ka shikaar hui hai..

Purvi: Nhi ye sab maine hi kia hai.. Ye ye aadmi juth bol rha hai..

Kavin came near her and smiled..

Kavin: Acha toh waha dekho(he pointed towards a door)..

Everyone looked at the door.. A girl in her mid twenty along with Dushyant were coming towards them.. Purvi saw the girl and ran towards her happily..

Purvi(hugging her): Tu tu thik hai Ishu? (checking whether she is alright or not) Kahi kahi us anurag ne tuje kuch kia toh nhi?

She nodded as no..

Purvi(again hugging her back): Bhagwaan ka laakh laakh sukra hai ki tu thik hai..

Everyone was confused seeing them.. Kavin saw them in confusion..

Kavin: Ishita Purvi ki behen hai.. Anurag ne Purvi ki family ko maar dia tha aur Ishita ke through use blackmail karne laga.. Ishita ko bachane ke liye wo Sachin ke ghar gyi aur uska dil jeeta.. Fir uske ghar se Anurag se related saare papers Anurag ko wapas kar diye.. Lekin Purvi bahot smart nikli.. Usne nakli papers Anurag ko diye..(Everyone looked at each other) Anurag ko jab pta chala toh usne Purvi ko warning di sahi papers laane ke liye.. Lekin Purvi ne saaf mana kr dia.. Anurag ko bahot gussa aaya uss time Sachin aur Purvi par.. Usne tab ek plan banaya.. Ek teer se do nishaana lagaya.. Purvi ke haathon Sachin ko maarne ka aur aap sab ko Purvi ko arrest karne ka.. Aur fir baaki toh aap log jante hi hai..

Acp: Lekin Sachin..

Pankaj: Sir Sachin sir ko hosh aa gya hai..

Everyone: Kya?

Just then Sachin came there.. Purvi saw Sachin and got shocked..

Purvi: Sach.. Sachin tum tum zinda ho?

Sachin saw Purvi and got angry.. Purvi went near him and cupped his face.. Sachin jerked her..

Sachin: Tum toh yahi chahti thi na ki mai mar jaun toh fir ab kyu puch rhi ho ki mai zinda ho.. Jab tumne mere upar goli chalai usi waqt tum mere liye aur mai tumhare liye mar gya tha..

Purvi: Sachin meri baat..

Sachin: Bahot sun lia maine tumhari baat.. Har baat par juth juth aur juth.. Itna bharosa karta tha mai tumhe lekin tum.. Huh.. Mai kise bol rha hoon jo pyaar ka matlab hi nhi janti hai..

Ishita: Jiju aap ek baar didi..

Sachin(angrily): Nhi hu mai tumhara jiju.. Aur kis haq se tum muje jiju bol rhi ho? Tumhari behen toh sirf natak karna janti hai aur kuch nhi.. Pyaar ka natak kia hai sirf isne aur kuch nhi..

Tears swelled up in Purvi's eyes.. At some point he was right.. But she had only done this in order to save her sister's life.. But how will she tell Sachin..

Sachin(continuing): Agar pehle pta hota ki ye aisa khel khelegi toh mai kabhi iske sath pyaar nhi karta aur kabhi ise bachata nhi.. Isse pyaar karne se acha tha ki mai kisi vashya(prostitute) se pyaar krta..

Everyone got shocked and looked at Sachin.. Purvi saw him teary..

Kavin (angrily): Sachin..

Sachin: Kya Sachin? Haan.. Sahi keh rha hoon mai.. Sach humesha kadwa hota hai.. Ek min ek min kahi tum bhi uske sath mile hue toh nahi ho? Kahi tum bhi uske sath ek raat..

This was enough for Kavin to loose his temper.. He came near him and gave a tight slap to him.. Sachin got angry.. He was about to slap him back when Acp came their and stopped them..

Acp: Ye kya tarika hai Kavin? Sachin tumne bhi ye theek nhi kia.. Purvi sahi me nirdosh hai..

Kavin (calmly): Sachin Purvi ne ye sab majboori me kia tha..

And he narrated how Anurag blackmailed Purvi, how Purvi brought fake papers and how Purvi rejected to bring real papers..

Kavin(continuing): Agar Purvi ye sab nhi krti toh wo log Ishita ka rape karke use uske saamne baazar me jakr maar dalte.. Purvi darr gyi thi jiss wajah se usne ye sab kia..

Dushyant: Jab hume pta chala ki Anurag tumhe Purvi ke through maarna chahta hai toh hume gun badaldi aur usme nakli goli daal di.. Ishita ko Anurag ne room me band karke uske sharir me bomb laga dia tha.. Jis wajah se Purvi ko majbooran tum pr goli chalani padi..

Kavin: Agar Purvi ge sab nhi karti toh aaj shayad yaha na tum zinda rehte na Purvi aur na hi Ishita..

Sachin got guilty after hearing that.. He was not abke to understand what he should do.. He looked at Purvi but she was no where to be found.. Neither Ishita was there nor Shreya.. Everyone started searching for the trio when Shreya called Acp..

Acp: Kaha ho Shreya tum?

Shreya: …..

Acp: Kya? Hum abhi aate hai..

And he looked at Sachin..

Sachin: Kya hua sir? Shreya kya boli?

Acp: Wo wo Purvi..

Sachin: Kya hua Purvi ko? Boliye na sir kya hua use?

Acp: Purvi ka accident ho gya hai..

A/N: Done with this chapter also.. Only 2 chapters are remaining.. Sachin is alive amd now Purvi has met with an accident? What u guys think?

Thank u all of u for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sachin was shocked to know that..

Acp: Shreya use lekr hospital gyi hai.. hume bhi bulaya hai.. Chalo..

Sachin walked as if he is a robot..

Within few minutes they reached a hospital.. Shreya was standing near the OT.. Everyone came near her..

Daya: Purvi hospital me kaise? Kya hua tha Purvi ke sath?

Shreya (sobbingly): Wo wo..

Flashback:

After hearing the harsh words from Sachin , Purvi could not control her emotions.. She ran outside followed by Ishita and Shreya..

Ishita: Di kaha ja rhi hai aap.. Please ruk jaiye..

Purvi was running while keeping her hand on her mouth trying to stop her hiccups..

Shreya: Purvi please ruk jao.. Mana hum sabne galat kia hai Sachin bhai ne bhi galat kaha lekin please tum ruk jao..

Purvi didnt stopped.. She continued running with more faster steps.. She saw a truck coming towards her.. Sachin's harsh words were echoing in her brain..

" Isse pyaar karne se acha hota mai vashya se pyaar karta"

"Tumhari behen toh sirf natak karna janti hai.. Pyaar ka natak"

" Har baat par sirf juth juth aur juth bola hai tumne"

She saw the truck and went near it and CRASHHH…

Shreya/Ishita: Purviiiii/Diiiii

Flashback ends…

Shreya: Aur hum use yaha hospital lekr aa gye..

Sachin heard all this.. He was feeling guilty of not trusting Purvi.. He stood near the door and saw doctors cleaning her wound..

Sachin(thinking): Kitna bura hoon mai.. Bina soche samjhe use maine kitna sab bol dia.. Muje pta hona chahiye tha ki inn sab ke peeche Anurag ka plan hai.. Muje apne aap par sharm aa rhi hai..

Meanwhile Daya kept a hand on his shoulder.. Sachin looked at him.. Tears were present in his eyes..

Daya: Kuch nhi hoga Purvi ko woh ek dam thik ho jaegi..

Sachin nodded as yes and again looked at her..

After sometime a doctor came out.. Sachin rushed to the doctor..

Sachin: Sir Purvi Kaisi hai? Wo wo thik toh haina?

Dr: Wo thik hai lekin..

Sachin: Lekin lekin kya Dr?

Dr: Woh woh..

Sachin got angry.. He held his collar tightly..

Sachin: Purvi ko kya hua hai? Batao muje..

Dr: Shaant ho jaiye Mr.. Patient ka lower half pura paralysed ho gya hai..

Everyone was shocked.. Sachin left his colar in shock..

Acp: Ye aap kya bol rhe hai Dr?

Dr: Mai sahi bol rha hoon.. Unka lower half paralysed ho gya hai.. Wo sun bol dekh sab sakti hai lekin chal nhi sakti..

Sachin sat down on the sofa with a thud.. Ishita was shocked..

Ishita: Aap aap juth bol rhe haina?

Dr: Nhi.. Mai sach bop rha hoon.. Now please excuse me..

Saying this he went away..

Everyone was feeling sad for Purvi..

A nurse came out..

Nurse: Patient ko hosh aa gya hai.. Aap log unse mil sakte hai..

And she went away..

Sachin was about to go inside when he felt a hand pulling him out of the room.. He looked at furious Ishita..

Ishita: Koi zarurat nhi hai Senior Inspector Sachin meri behen se milne ke liye.. Aaj aapki wajah se dii hospital ke bed me padi hai.. Sirf aur sirf aapki wajah se.. Agar dii ko kuch ho jata toh? Mai nhi chahti aapki wajah se dii ko dobara kuch ho.. Aapko chor kar baki sab mil sakte hai.. Lekin aap nhi..

Leaving him alone she went inside..

Sachin was trying to figure out what she just said.. At some point she was right.. Because of his harsh words she ran from the place and met with an accident.. He decided not to meet her.. He looked at her from the window pane hidding himself through the wall..

Inside the room..

Purvi was lying on the bed.. She smiled slightly seeing Ishita..

Purvi(trying to smile): Ishu..

Ishita sit beside her and asked in a teary tone..

Ishita: Kyu dii?(while looking at her) Kyu kia aapne aisa? Aapko apni Ishu ki yaad ek baar bhi nhi aayi? Aapne ek baar bhi nhi socha ki agar aapko kuch ho jata toh aapki Ishu ka kya hota? Boliye? Aap Sachin ki baaton ko dil me aisa laga lia ki aap apni jaan lene chali? Aakhir kyu dii?

Purvi kept her hand on her hand.. She too was teary.. They just hugged each other allowing the tears to fall down.. They separated.. Purvi wiped her tears..

Purvi: I promise mai aaj ke baad aisa kabhi nhi karungi..

Ishita: Mai aajse humesha aapke sath rahungi.. Aapko kisi bhi aere gere ke sath nhi rehne dungi jo aapko hurt kare..

Purvi smiled and nodded as ok..

All other CID members came inside.. Purvi tried to get up when Shreya said..

Shreya: Leti raho Purvi..

Purvi smiled..

Acp: Abhi tabiyat kaisi hai tumhari?

Purvi: Abhi thik hu sir..

She scanned the whole room but didnt found Sachin.. She was continuously looking outside for Sachin.. Ishita noticed that..

Ishita: Dii I think ab aapko thoda rest karna chahiye..

Purvi: Abhi?

Ishita: Haan.. Agar aap abhi rest nhi karengi toh aap jaldi theek nhi ho paengi.. Isliye bol rhi hoon rest kijiye abhi..

Purvi(joining her palm): Theek hai meri maa..

Everyone smiled seeing the lovely bond between the two sisters..

Sachin also smiled from outside seeing them..

Everyone left the room..

Outside the room..

Acp: Shreya tum ruk jao yaha..

Sachin: Sir mai ruk jaata hoon..

Ishita (angrily): Koi zarurat nhi hai aapko meri dii ke upar ehsaan krne ki.. (to Acp) Mai ruk jaati hoon sir.. Waise bhi Shreya dii ko bhi rest karna chahiye..

Acp: Lekin..

Ishita: Sir please..

Acp: Acha thik hai..

Dushyant: Sir mai bhi ruk jaata hoon Ishita ke sath..

Everyone looked at him suspiciously..

Dushyant: Mera matlab hai ki agar koi pareshaani hoti hai toh mai manage kar lunga..

Acp: Acha thik hai..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. As you guyss have requested to extend the story I am extending it.. Will Ishita forgive Sachin for his misdeeds?

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks alot.. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sachin wanted to stay in the hospital but Ishita didnt allowed him to stay.. He then decided to request Dushyant for helping him to have a talk with Purvi.. He went near Dushyant when Ishita was not present..

Sachin: Dushyant muje tumse kuch baat karni hai..

Dushyant (smilingly): Yahi na ki tumhe Purvi se baat karna hai?

Sachin looked at him and then lowered his head..

Dushyant(tapping his back): Tum jakr milo mai Ishita ko dekhta hoon..

And he went away..

Sachin went near Purvi.. She was sleeping peacefully.. He looked at her whole body.. He touched her feet and remebered Dr's words " Unka lower part paralysed ho gya hai"..

Sachin: I am sorry Purvi meri wajah se tumhari kya halat ho gyi hai.. Muje aisa nhi bolna chahiye tha.. (A tear drop fell on her leg) Ishita ne ek dum sahi kia hai.. Muje tumse na milne ki saza bhi di hai.. Ek dam sahi kia usne.. Meri galti ki saza apne aap ko kyu dia tumne? Please jaldi theek ho jao..

And he planted a kiss on both her feet and turned to go..

Purvi: Sachin…

Sachin freezed on his position.. He looked at her..

She tried to get up bt couldnt.. She was about to fall when Sachin held her..

Sachin: Uthne ke liye kisine kaha tumse? Kyu uth rhi ho? Apne aap ko kyu taqleef de rhi ho tum? Bolo..

She just smiled..

He sat on the stool and held her hand tightly..

Sachin(teary): Tumhe pta hai mai kitna darr gya tha.. Agar tumhe kuch ho jata toh kya hota mera? Tumne kabhi socha hai yeh? Muje pta hai maine tumhe bahot galat sunaya hai.. Uske liye I am sorry.. Muje aisa nhi bolna chahiye tha.. Please muje maaf kardo..

And he joined his palm.. Purvi kept her palm on his palm..

Purvi: Aapko Sorry bolne ki koi zarurat nhi hai.. Maine aapko kabka maaf kar dia hai.. Uss samay sirf galati aapki bhi nhi meri bhi thi.. I am sorry too..

Sachin smiled..

Outside the room..

Ishita was coming when Dushyant saw her..

Dushyant(thinking): Ohh no.. Ishita aa rhi hai muje use andar janne se rokna padega.. Lekin mai karu kya? Jo bhi ho use rokna hai..

And he went near her..

Dushyant: Hii..

Ishita: Hlw..

Dushyant: Coffee pene chalogi?

Ishita(confusely): Mai? Lekin kyu?

Dushyant: Aise hi..

Ishita looked at him confusely..

Dushyant: Agar sath me itni khubsurat ladki ho toh coffee pina toh banta hai..

Ishita looked at him and then lowered her head and blushed..

Ishita: Mai pehle ye soup pehle dii ko pilakar aati hoon fir chalenge..

And she went near the door and opened it and get shocked seeing Sachvi together.. She kept the soup on the table..

Ishita: Aapki himmat kaisi hui meri dii se milne ki? Aapko mana kia tha na maine.. Ek baar me baat samajh me nhi aati hai kya?

Sachin: Ishita mai..

Ishita: Mera naam yaa dii ka naam aap apni zubaan se na hi le toh acha hai..

Meanwhile Dushyant too came there.. He gave a worried look to Sachin..

Ishita: Dekho kaise besharam ki tarah abhi bhi baithe ho.. Chale jao yaha se..

Purvi: Ishita shaant ho ja.

Ishita: Nhii dii.. Aap aaj muje shaant rehne ke liye na hi bole toh acha hai..

Purvi indicated Sachin to stand outside for a moment... Sachin stood up and went outside followed by Dushyant..

Purvi: Baith idhar..

Ishita sat down..

Purvi: Meri baat dhyaan se sunna.. (Ishita looked at her) Sachin ki isme koi galti nhi hai..

Ishita: Lekin dii..

Purvi: Meri baat sunn pehle.. Sachin ki jagah agar koi aur hota toh use bhi bahot bura lagta.. Uss time Sachin ko nhi pta tha meri majboori ka karan.. Isliye usne mujse wo sab kaha.. Toh unhe please maaf karde..

Ishita: Dii..

Purvi: Please..

Ishita: Aap keh rhi hai isliye mai unhe maaf kar rhi hoon..

Purvi smiled..

Ishita went out.. She saw Sachin standing in a corner.. She went near him..

Ishita: Bhaiya..

Sachin looked her.. He smiled..

Sachin: I am sorry Ishita.. Mai promise karta hoon tumhari dii ko kabhi pareshaan nhi karunga.. I promise..

Ishita: Dii aapko bula rhi hai.. Jaiye andar..

Sachin smiled and went inside leaving Ishyant alone.. Ishita was smiling when Dushyant fakely coughed.. Ishita looked at him..

Ishita: Kya?

Dushyant: Coffee pine chale?

She looked at him and smiled.. And they went to the Coffee shop..

Many days passed.. Purvi and Ishita started living together in Acp's house because he wanted them to live with him.. Acp started treating them like his daughters.. Purvi's lower part still was not better.. They used to go to the doctor every week for her checkup.. Sachin used to take them..

One night Purvi and Ishita were sitting and gossiping when Ishita got a phone call.. She excused herself and came after few minutes.. She was upset.. Purvi sensed that..

Purvi: Kya hua Ishu?

Ishita(sitting beside her): Wo maine job ka offer aaya hai Delhi me..

Purvi(happy): Acha toh hai.. Muh kyu latkaya hai tb?

Ishita: Parso bulaya hai interview ke liye.. Aur Aapko aisi halat me mai kaise chor kar ja sakti hu?

Purvi: Tu meri chinta mt kar.. Yaha sab log hai meri dekhbhal karne ke liye.. Tu befikar hokr ja.. Ab mana mt karna aur smile karde..

Ishita smiled..

Before leaving for Delhi she informed Sachin about her departure.. Acp also went to Delhi for a meeting.. Purvi was alone at home.. Sachin came there and took her to the hospital for a checkup.. On returning back Purvi insisted of having a paav bhaji.. Sachin parked their car in a side and went outside to buy paav bhaji.. He was engrossed in his phone when Purvi started calling his name.. He wasnt listening that.. Purvi got scared.. A truck was appearing towards him..

Before Sachin could understand anything Purvi pushed him aside.. They both fell on the side of the road.. They both stood up..

Purvi(angrily): Phone me itna kya busy the ki meri aawaz bhi nhi sunn pa rhe the? Bataiye?

Sachin was smiling..

Purvi(angrily): Has kyu rhe ho ab?

Sachin: Tum khadi ho paa rhi hon..

Purvi(angrily): Muje pta hai mai khadi ho paa rhi hoon lekin iska matlb ye nhi ki..

She realised what she said.. She looked at Sachin and then at herself.. She is now able to stand.. She looled at him in amazed.. She just hugged him tight.. He too hugged her back..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sachvi informed Ishita about Purvi's health and also that she can walk now.. Ishita and everyone were happy hearing that.. After some days Sachvi were in the park celebrating Purvi's victory over her health.. They both were enjoying eating ice cream when suddenly it started to rain lightly...

Sachin: Purvi chalo tumhe ghar chor deta hoon..

Purvi: Muje abhi ghar nhi jana hai..

Sachin: Baarish aane wali hai.. Chalo fatafat..

She nodded as no..

Sachin: Purvi please zid mat karo..

Purvi(determinedly): Muje nhi jaana hai mtlb nhi jaana hai..

Sachin: Thik hai.. Tb tum raho yahi pe mai jata hoon..

He turned to go.. Before he could start the car Purvi hurriedly came from the back and took the car keys..

Sachin(seriously): Purvi chaabi toh..

Purvi nodded as no..

Sachin tried to snatch it from her but Purvi didnt gave it to him.. Atlast Sachin pulled her towards himself and held her waist tightly.. Purvi shivered on his touch.. She tried to free herself bt couldnt..

Purvi(struggling to free herself): Sachin choriye na..

Sachin: Pehle chabi do..

Purvi nodded as no..

Sachin: Tab bhul jao..

And he held her more tightly..

Atlast Purvi had to gave him the keys.. Sachin smilingly accpeted it and left her..

Later Sachin dropped her in her home..

Some days passed..

Acp was present when Sachin came to meet Purvi.. He got scared seeing him..

Acp: Aao Sachin Aao..

Sachin came inside and sat on the sofa opposite to Acp..

Acp: Kaise aana hua?

Sachin(stammering): Wo wo mai mai..

Acp: Haan tum?

Sachin(lowereing his head/slowly): Purvi se milne aaya tha..

Acp: Kya? Kuch sunai nhi dia..

Sachin(little loudly): Purvi se milne aaya tha..

Acp: Ohh.. Lekin Purvi toh bahar gyi hai..

Sachin(instinctly standing up): Mai tb baadme aata hoon..

He turned to go when Acp called him..

Acp: Ruko..

Sachin stopped at his position..

Acp: Baitho thoda.. Kuch baat karna hai..

Sachin hesitatingly sat on the sofa..

Acp: Muje tumse kuch zaruri baat karni hai..

Sachin: Jii..

Acp: Maine Purvi ke liye kuch ladke dekhe hai..

Sachin looked at him shockingly..

Sachin: Sir aap yeh..

Acp: Mai chahta hoon ki tum unko ek baar dekh lo..

Sachin was not able to understand what was happening in front of him.. He saw Acp going towards a drawer amd bringing some photographs and forwarding them towards him..

Sachin(without looking at the photos): Sir muje aapse kuch baat karni hai..

Acp: Haan bolo na.. Lekin usse pehle ye photos dekh lo..

Sachin(with least interest in the photos): Sir muje ye photos nhi dekhne hai..(while looking at him/in one breathe) Mai Purvi se pyaar karta hoon aur usse shaadi karna chahta hoon..

Acp: Yahi baat kya tumne Purvi se kahi hai?

Sachin for a moment looked at him and then lowered his head and nodded as no..

Acp: Toh fir kiska wait kar rhe ho? Uski shaadi ka?

Sachin:Nhii..

Acp: Toh fir bol do usse.. Agar tumhare andar himmat nhi hai toh muje bol do mai uski shaadi apne pasand ke ladke se karwa donga..

Sachin: Mai mai karta hoon sir..

Saying this he left the place..

Acp smiled seeing him..

Later in the night Shreya came to meet Purvi.. After having some discussions with Acp she went to Purvi's room..

Shreya: Purvi ready ho jao..

Purvi(confusingly): Ready? Kahi ja rhe hai kya?

Shreya: Tum jyaada sawaal mat karo.. Bas ready ho jao..

Purvi: Are lekin..

Shreya handed her a packet and pushed her inside the bathroom..

Purvi unwillingly had to wore the dress..

After sometime she came out of the bathroom.. Shreya did a little makeup and with the permission of Acp took her with her..

Purvi: Hum ja kaha rhe hai batao toh sahi..

Shreya remained quite..

Shreya stopped the car in front of a house..

Purvi(confusingly): Hum Sachin sir ke ghar ke saamne kya kar rhe hai?

Shreya: Jo mai kehne ja rhi hoon use dhyaan se sunna..

Purvi nodded as ok..

Shreya: Sachin pagal ho gya hai.. Use sirf tum theek kar sakti hoon.. Dr ne jaawab de dia hai.. Wo bahot tafleek me hai Purvi.. Use bacha lo Purvi..

Purvi couldnt understand anything but only one thing she could understand and that is Sachin is ill and she has to cure him.. She rushed inside leaving behind Shreya.. Shreya giggled seeing her like that..

Purvi opened the door calling Sachin's name..The lights were off.. She got more tensed.. She was standing in the centre when the lights came.. She saw Sachin standing in a place signalling her to come to him.. She went near him.. Sachin pointed her to look outside.. When she looked outside she was surprised to see the scenario.. "I love you" was written in the atmosphere.. She was surprised.. She looked at Sachin.. He was sitting in his one knee with a ring in his hand..

Sachin: I love u Purvi.. Will you marry me?

Purvi was on cloud nine..

Purvi accepted the ring and hugged him.. He too hugged her back..

Sachin(whispering in her ears): Waise manna padega.. Iss dress me bahot sundar lag rhi hoo..

Purvi blushed.. She was wearing a black colour backless one piece which ended just above her knee..

Sachin(seductively): I love you..

Purvi shivered.. Sachin's hand was roaming on be back making her go crazy.. Sachin suddenly bite her neck.. Purvi moaned.. Sachin smiled.. He started giving her warm kisses.. Purvi was moaning constantly on his touch.. Sachin separated her and looked at her from head to toe.. Purvi blushed.. Sachin moved forward and gave a warm and gentle kiss on her lips.. She too responded back..

Later Sachin dropped her on her home..

A/N: Next chap Sachvi marriage and a DHAMAKAAA..

Thank u all of u for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot..


	12. Chapter 12

Sachvi's wedding date was arranged 2 months later.. Both Sachvi were happy.. They were finally going to be one.. One month before their wedding Sachin was assigned to go for a mission.. Purvi was very sad.. One day before going to mission Sachin came to Purvi to meet her..

Sachin's head was on Purvi's lap.. Purvi's hand was on his hair.. She was leaning against the wall..

Purvi: Jaldi aa jaoge na mission se?

Sachin: Mai jaldi se aane ki koshish karunga..

Purvi: Pakka?

Sachin: Haan pakka..

Purvi: Sachin muje na tumhe kuch dikhana hai..

Sachin: Haan dikhao..

Purvi took him to near her cupboard.. She took out some sarees and lehenga.. Before she could tell him anything his phone rang.. He excused himself and came back after few minutes..

Purvi(excitedly): Dekho na Sachin idhar..

Sachin(sad tone): Mera mann nhi hai dekhne ka..

And he sat on the bed..

Purvi took out the clothes in her hand and started showing them to Sachin..

Purvi: Mai kl ye saree pehnu ya ye?

She got no response from Sachin..

Purvi: Sachin batao na..

Sachin(irritatingly): Yaar Purvi irritate mt karo.. Merq mann nhi hai dekhne hai..

Purvi: Kya baat hai pareshaan se lag rhe ho?

Sachin: Kl subah ki flight hai.. Muje subah 8 baje tk airport pahuchna hai..

Purvi(confusingly): Lekin flight toh kl subah ki thi na?

Sachin: Wohi toh.. Abhijeet sir ne abhi phone karke kaha ki 8 baje ki flight hai.. Dhurrr…

Purvi: Koi baat nhi.. (trying to divert his mind) Aap wo sab choriye aur ye dekhiye..

Sachin now got angry..

Sachin(angrily): Kya dekho mai bolo? Sachin ye dekho Sachin wo dekho.. Uff..

Saying this he turned to go..

Sachin: Muje phone mat karna.. Phone switch off rahega..

Saying this he left the place..

Purvi(thinking): Lagta hai kuch jyaada hi gussa hai..

Next day in the morning Purvi went to meet Sachin.. But Sachin had already left without informing her.. She felt bad.. She dialled Abhijeet's no.

Abhi: Haan Purvi bolo..

Purvi: Sir Sachin kaha hai? Wo ghar pe bhi nhi hai..

Abhi: Wo toh airport chala gya hai..

Purvi: Airport?

Abhi: Haan.. Uska flight subah 8 baje ka tha isliye jaldi nikal gya hai.. Kya kya hua?

Purvi(thinking): Oh shitt.. Mai kaise bhul gyi unka subah ka flight.. Ab kya karu? Haan call karti hoon..

She tried calling his number but it was switched off..

Purvi(thinking): Ab kya karu? Thode der baad call karti hoon..

She tried calling him but he didnt responded to her call..

Some days later Sachin came back to Mumbai.. He was quite sure that Purvi was upset with him.. So he decided to surprise her with some gifts.. He went to a mall and brought some gifts.. While returning back from mall someone hit his head and he fell unconscious..

After one hour and so he gained back his sense.. He was shocked to see himself tied in a bed.. His eyes were blindfolded too.. He started shouting..

Sachin: Choro muje.. Kaun ho tum? Aur kya chahte..

Minutes later he felt a soft hand around his face giving him slight tickling.. He felt someone sitting upon him.. He tried to get up bt couldnt.. The hand touched the area of his lips.. Then moved to his chest while opening his shirt's button..

Sachin: Choro muje..

He was shouting to free himself when he felt a warm and smooth kiss on his lips.. First of all he was confused.. He didn't responded.. When the person felt that he isnt responding, separated from him..

Sachin(gaining his sense): Who the hell are you?

The person then removed his blindfold.. Sachin was shocked to see the person..

Sachin: Purvi tum?

Purvi(getting up from his body and sitting facing his back towards him): Haan mai.. Saara mood kharab kar dia aapne.. Itna ache maine plan banaya aur aapne pure plan ka satyanash kar dia..

Sachin(controlling his laughter): Ye kya tarika hai Purvi? Pta hai mai kitna darr gya tha.. Muje kholo ab..

Purvi: Nhi.. mai nhi kholungi..

Saying this she again climbed onto him and started giving him smooches on his body.. Sachin was shivering on her wild smooches.. She was sometimes biting him on various places..Sachin was moaning in pleasure.. Meanwhile Purvi was busy in playing with his body Sachin took the opportunity and removed his hands from the rope.. When his hands were free he grabbed her waist and turned her upside down.. With that they flipped their position.. Purvi didnt got any time to realise what was happening.. It was a minute later when she saw their positions changed and now she is in the botton while Sachin is upon her.. She got scared.. She tried to free herself..

Purvi: Sachin choriye na..

Sachin nodded as no.. She then with all her efforts tried to move from there but Sachin put her hands above her head and started tieing it with the ropes as she had tied him..

Purvi(getting scared): Sachin choro na.. Please..

Sachin: Tumne apna bharas nikala aur ab mai nikalunga..

Saying this he started giving her wild kisses.. His hands were touching her various body parts.. She was shivering.. His shirt was disturbing him so removed his tshirt.. Now he was only bare chested.. Purvi looked at his bare chest.. He smirked seeing her.. Purvi closed her eyes tightly..

Sachin(teasingly): Tumhi toh muje bina shirt ke dekhna chahti thi isiliye toh tumne mere shirt ke buttons khole the..

Purvi blushed.. Sachin smiled..

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.. Purvi at first thought not to respond but the way he was kissing her so deeply made her respond him back.. Sachin laid upon her and kissed her more deeply.. Purvi's hands were still above her head.. Sachin raised his hand and untied the rope.. She then kept her one hand on his back and one on his head.. His both hands were in her hair.. They both were engrossed in kissing each other when Sachin's phone rang.. Two three times it rang but Sachin didnt responded.. When in the 4th time it rang Sachin stood up from his place.. Sachin looked at her properly.. She was in one of a long loose boyfriend tshirt.. Purvi felt his gaze on her.. She blushed.. She hide her face with his shirt.. Sachin went near her and removed his shirt.. He then whispered in her ears

Sachin: Muje nhi pta tha tum itni bold ho..

Purvi blushed more..

Sachin's phone again rang.. This time he picked up..

Sachin: Hlw... Sorry sorry sir.. Woh mai thoda busy tha… Haan haan sir mai mai aata hoon.. Haan haan abhi aaata hoon..

And he kept his phone down and gave a deadly glare to her..

Purvi: Kiska phone tha?

Sachin: Acp sir ka..

Purvi: Kya kaha unhone?

Sachin: Unhone bureau bulaya tha lekin tumhare chakkar me mai bhul gya..

He took his car keys phone and rushed outside..

Purvi(shouting): Apni shirt toh lekr jao..

Sachin came inside took his shirt glared her and rushed outside again leaving Purvi in a laughing state…

Wedding date arrived..

Everyone were busy in preparation of Sachvi's wedding.. Sachin was sitting in the mandap waiting for Purvi's arrival..

Panditji: Vadhu ko bulaiye..

Shreya and Tarika took Purvi to the mandap.. Sachin was excited to see Purvi.. Daya tapped his shoulder and pointed him towards the stairs.. Sachin was lost in her.. She was wearing a red colour lehenga.. Her hair was covered with her dupatta. In short she was looking very beautifull.. Sachin didnt realised when she came and sat beside him.. Purvi blushed seeing him like that. She slightly pinched him making him come back to reality.. Sachin looked at her..

Sachin(slowly): You are looking very beautifull..

Purvi blushed..

The pandit started saying the rituals..

Panditji: Ab aap log fero ke liye tayyar ho jae..

They both stood up.. Holding each other's hand they started vowing all the 7 promises that they will keep..

Panditji: Ab aap ye mangalsutra Vadhu ko pehnaiye..

Sachin tied the mangalsutra on her neck.. She was very happy..

Panditji: Ab aap ye sindoor unke mathe me lagaiye..

Sachin took a pinch of vermilion and was about to put it on her head when..

Voice: Ruk jaooo…

The person stepped towards them..

Person: Ye shaadi nhi ho sakti..

Everyone were shocked.. They started blabbering..

Acp: Kaun ho tum?

Person: Mai Tia hoon.. Ye aadmi (pointing towards Sachin) mera PATI hai..

Everyone were shocked..

Sachvi stood up..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope u all liked the dhamaka..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sachin: Ye kya bakwaas kar rhi ho?

Tia (coming close to him): Mai koi bakwaas nhi kar rhi hoon.. Mai tumhari patni hoon.. Yaad karo 3 saal pehle tumne mujse shaadi kia tha.. Kharagpore gaav me.. Yaad karo Sachin..

Sachin: Ye kya bole ja rhi ho?(to Purvi) Mera yakeen karo Purvi mai ise nhi janta mai aaj dekh rha hoon ise..

Daya(coming in between Sachin and Tia): Kya saboot hai ki Sachin tumhara pati hai?

Tia: Muje pta tha aap log mera yakeen nhi karenge..

She took out a photo and showed it to them..

Tia: Ab toh yakeen aa gya na aapko?

Except one person everyone saw the photo.. In the photo it was seen that Sachin is applying vermilion in Tia's head.. Purvi who till now was holding his hand left it in shocked..

Sachin(to Purvi): Purvi mera yakeen karo.. Maine iss ladki ko aaj se pehle kabhi nhi dekha hai..(to everyone) Please aap sab log mera yakeen karo..

Tia (crying): Aap kyu jith bol rhe hai.. Agar mai aapko pasand nhi thi toh muje saaf saaf bol dete mere sarh ye pyaar ka natak karne ki kya zarurat thi?

Sachin: Band karo apna ye natak..(to Purvi)Mai mai sirf tumse pyaar karta hoon Purvi aur kisi se nhi.. Trust me..

Purvi looked at both Sachin and Tia.. She didnt know whom to trust.. Whether to trust her love Sachin or to trust this innocent girl who is saying that she is wife of Sachin.. She was totally confused..

Purvi(thinking): Ye sab kya ho rha hai? Mere hi shaadi ke din koi aur ladki aakar bol rhi hai ki wo Sachin ki patni hai.. Mai kya karo?

Mind: Tu Sachin ki baat mat maan.. Sachin juth bhi bol sakta hai.. Usne teri baat par vishwaas nhi kia tha tu bhi mat kar..

Heart: Tu Sachin se bahot pyaar karti hai tu aise ki kisi ke jhaanse me nhi aa sakti hai.. Apne pyaar par bharosa kar..

Mind: Juth bol rha hai woh..

Heart: Bharosa kar uspe..

Purvi closed ber eyes tightly and opened with a jerk.. She saw the atmosphere near her.. She saw Sachin explaining everyone that he is innocent and he doesnot know Tia while Tia is giving burden's of proof about her and Sachin's marriage..

Acp (shouting): Ek min…

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Acp..

Acp (to Tia): Tum kaha se aayi ho?

Tia: Bundelkhand se..

Acp: Lekin Sachin toh aaj tak Bundelkhand nhi gya hai..

Tia: Sir uss samay Sachin aaye the apne kisi dost ke sath.. Unka koi mission tha waha.. Tabhi unhone mere sath shaadi kia tha..

Sachin: Sir mai koi mission me nhi gya tha.. Infact mera pehla mission toh Dehradun me complete hua tha..

Suddenly Tia spotted a person.. She went close to the person.. Everyone was confused seeing her go towards the person..

Tia: Nikhil bhaiya aap bataiye na sabko ki Sachin aur mai shaadi suda hai..

Everyone was shocked hearing that.. Nikhil looked at everyone' s face..

Acp (almost shouting): Kya ye sach hai Nikhil?

Nikhil didnt said anything..

Acp(same tone): Kuch puch rha hoon tumse..

Nikhil lowered his head and nodded as yes..

Everyone was shocked including Sachin..

Sachin: Ye kya bakwaas kar rhe ho tum Nikhil.. Tumhe pta bhi hai tum kya bol rhe ho?

Nikhil: Yahi sach hai sir..

Tia: Dekha na aap sabne.. Mai sach keh rahi thi.. Sachin mere pati hai..

And she went near him and held his arm.. Sachin got angry.. He angrily jerked her hand away and went near Purvi and kept his hand on her head..

Sachin: Mai Purvi jisse sabse jyaada pyaar karta hoon uski kasam kha kar kehta hoon mai iss ladki ko nhi jaanta..

Purvi looked at Sachin.. She knew that Sachin will never lie like this..

Purvi: Muje Sachin par pura bharosa hai..

Nikhil looked at them.. He was regretting of not letting them informed about Sachin's past.. He was feeling very guilty..

Tia(crying): Kyu juth bol rhe ho aap? Kyu?

And she sat down on the floor crying..

Tia(while crying): Agar aap logo ko meri baaton par bharosa nhi ho rha hai toh aap log mere gaav jakr puch sakte hai..

Acp looked at Abhijeet's and Daya's face.. They too looked at him and nodded as yes..

Acp: Thik hai chalo tab..

Tia (standing up): Chaliye tab..

Purvi looked at Sachin.. Sachin too looked at her.. She assured him that everything will be fine.. Sachin smiled slightly.. They along with Acp Daya Nikhil and Tia went to the place Bundelkhand... Tia took them to a temple.. She pointed to the temple and said..

Tia: Ye mandir tumhe yaad hai? Issi mandir me tumne mere sath shaadi kia tha..

Sachin turned away his face towards Purvi.. Acp looked at Tia and then at Sachin..

Tia then took them to Sarpanch's house.. Sarpanch at first became confused seeing them together.. But then his gaze fell on Sachin and Tia..

Sarpanch (happily): Are Sachin beta tum.. Kitne saalo baad tumhe dekh raha hoon..

Sachin was confused..

Sachin: Mai aapko jaanta hoon?

Sarpanch (confusingly): Muje bhul gye tum? Are maine hi toh tumhari aur Tia ki shaadi ki tayyariyan ki thi.. Muje bhul gye?

Sachin nodded as yes..

Sarpanch: koi baat nhi and he laughed..

Sachin didnt understood.. Tia bend down and touched Sarpanch's feet..

Sarpanch: Sada suhagan raho aur khush raho.. Aur apne pati ko badam khilao.. Uski yadaash kamzor hoti ja rhi hai..

Tia blushed while Sachvi got angry..

Acp was not able to understand what is actually happening..

Acp (to Sarpanch): Aap inhe jante hai (pointing to Sachin and Tia)?

Sarpanch: Are aap nhi jante kya? Ye log toh pati patni hai..

Acp got shocked..

Sarpanch: Aap logo ko dekhkar lagta hai aap log naye ho..

Acp: Haan..

Sarpanch: Agar aap log chaho toh humare ghar me reh sakte hai..

Acp: Ji dhanyawad..

Later everyone except Tia gathered in a room..

Sachin was really tensed about the circumstances going on.. Purvi was sitting beside him holding his hand.. Acp and others were standing in the middle of the room.. Nikhil was standing near a window gazing outside.. Acp looked at Nikhil.. Be tapped his shoulder with which he looked at him..

Acp: Nikhil tumne aisa kyu kaha ki Sachin shaadi suda hai?

Nikhil (lowering his head): Sir kyuki sach me Sachin sir shaadi suda hai..

Acp: Lekin Sachin iss baat se mana kar rha hai.. Aisa kyu? Hume ab sach sunna hai..

Nikhil: Sir teen saal pehle….

Flashback:

….

….

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope u all liked it.. Next chapter will reveal Sachin's past..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot..

I am not able to write and post stories because of some circumstances.. I am quite busy these days.. I am also not able to read or review any stories but whenever I will get time I will review all the stories that I love.. Sorry for keeping u all wait.. 


	14. Chapter 14

Three years ago…

Sachin along with Nikhil went to the village Bundelkhand for a mission.. They were living in Sarpanch's house.. Sachin was lying in the bed while Nikhil was sitting on the chair..

Nikhil (slowly): Sir waise ye aapka first mission haina?

Sachin(happily): Haan.. Ye mera pehla mission hai.. Isliye toh bahot excited hoon mai.. Tumhara bhi toh first mission hai?

Nikhil: Haan sir..

Sachin: Sir mat bolo.. Sachin hai use hi bolo..

Nikhil: Ohh haan.. Sorry mai bhul gya tha..

They discussed their plan and decided to disguish as a contractor of building a well in the village..

The next day Sachin went outside for a walk.. He was wearing a white tshirt and blue colour dhoti.. He was walking when he came across a girl.. She was wearing a saree.. Her half waist was visible.. She was carrying two pots in her two hand and was going towards the well.. He went near her.. She didnt noticed him and directlt turned towards and got collided.. Before the pot could fell down Sachin held the pot..

Girl: Sorry.. Maine aapko dekha nhi..

Sachin: Koi baat nhi.. Aapka naam?

Girl: Tia..

Sachin: Bahot acha naam hai..

Tia: Thank u..

She picked her one pot and was about to take it from Sachin when he said..

Sachin: Mai lekr chalta hoon..

And he took both the pots in his hand..

Sachin: Chale?

And she nodded..

Sachin and Nikhil were adapted to the environment of Bundelkhand.. Sachin too had fallen in love with Tia.. Tia too loved Sachin.. But she was afraid about the society..

One day Tia came to the well to take water.. She was coming from the well when some goons encounter her.. She hurriedly tried to left the place when one of the goon took out the dupatta from her body.. She got scared.. She left the pot and tried to escape but the goon held her and pinned her to the wall.. He leaned forward and was about to kiss her when Sachin came there and kicked and punched all the goons.. He took the dupatta and covered her.. she hugged him tightly.. He too hugged her back..

Sachin: Sshh.. rona nhi.. Sab theek ho jaega..

Meanwhile Tia's parents came there.. They were shocked to see the scenario..

Tf: Ye kya chal rha hai yaha?

Hearing his voice Both Tiachin got separated.. Seeing her dress torn Tf got angry..

Tf: Ye kya kia tune? Meri beti ke sath kyu kia tune aisa?

And he held his collar..

Sachin: Ye aap kya kar rhe hai uncle? Maine kuch nhi kia..

Tia (crying): Papa Sachin ji ne kuch nhi kia hai.. Wo sab uss Rahul ke aadmiyon ne kia hai.. Please unhe chor dijiye..

Tf left him and looked at her in shock..

Tia: Haan papa.. Rahul aur uske aadmiyon ne mere sath..

She couldnt complete her sentence and hugged her mother tightly.. Tf was shocked to hear that.. He sat down on the road and started crying.. Sachin kept his hand on his shoulder.. Tf stood up and gave a tight slap to Tia.. Everyone was shocked..

Sachin(angrily): Uncleji..

Tia (crying): Papa..

Tf: Apni zubaan se mera naam mat le.. Pta nhi isi din ke liye humne tuje paida kia tha? Ab tujse shaadi kaun karega?(holding her shoulder) Bta kaun karega ab?

Tia (sobbingly): Isme meri kya galti hai?

Tf: Teri koi galti nhi hai.. koi nhi hai..

All other people including the sarpanch and his men also came there.. They were blabbering among themselves..

Sachin: Uncle.. Mai shaadi karunga Tia se..

Tia and Tf looked at him shockingly..

Sachin(confidently): Haan uncle.. Mai karunga Tia se shaadi..

Tf: Ye tum kya bol rhe hoon..

Sachin: Aapne sahi suna mai karunga shaadi.. (to Sarpanch) Uncleji kya aap meri aur Tia ki shaadi karwane me madad karenge?

Sarpanch looked him and then at Tia and her father.. He nodded as yes..

Sachin(to everyone): Shaadi ki tayyariyan shuru kijiye..

He then came near Tia and looked at her eyes and said..

Sachin: Muje pta hai isme tumhari koi galti nhi hai.. Mai tumse pyaar karta hoon isliye tumse shaadi karna chahta hoon.. kya tum mera saath dogi?

She looked at her parents..

Sachin(making her look at his eyes): Meri aakhon me dekh kar bolo..

She looked at his eyes and nodded as yes..

Sachin smiled.. He then went her parents..

Sachin: Uncle muje pta hai aapne aisa kabhi nhi socha tha ki aapki beti ke sath aisa kuch ho.. Lekin mai aapko itna yakeen dila sakta hoon ki Tia mere sath humesha khush rahegi.. Use kabhi bhi taqleef me nhi rehne dunga..

Tf hugged him and shed some tears of happiness..

Later in the day Tiachin got married in the temple..

Tia was still not awarr about Sachin and his mission.. Sachin from his informer got to know about the criminal.. Nikhil and Sachin started chasing him..

Sachin: Nikhil mujse ek waada karo..

Nikhil: Kaisa waada sir?

Sachin: Agar iss mission ke dauran muje kuch ho jata hai toh tum Tia ko ye kabhi nhi bataoge ki mai CID se tha aur hum log waha mission ke liye gye the..

Nikhil: Lekin sir tb Tia ka kya hoga?

Sachin: Mai nhi chahta mere marne ke baad log Tia ko blame kare ya kuch bhi Tia ke sath ho.. Isliye Tia ko ye nhi pta chalna chahiye..

Nikhil: Thik hai sir.. Mai nhi bolunga..

Sachin: Thank u..

Flashback ends::

Nikhil: Uske baad jab hum uss Rakka (criminal) ka peecha kar rhe the toh uski car ka accident ho gya tha aur wo mar gya.. Lekin hum galat the.. wo mara nhi tha.. Usne Sachin sir ko khai ke neeche dhaka de dia aur apne aap ko goli maar dia.. 1 hafe tak Sachin sir hume nhi mile.. Hume wo fir zakhmi halat me mile.. Hospital lekr gye toh dr ne bataya ki unhe pichle 5 mahine ka kuch bhi yaad nhi hai..

Nikhil (after taking a pause): Isliye jab Tia aayi toh woh unhe pehchaanne se mana kar rhe the.. I am sorry sir maine aap logo se juth bola.. Lekin maine bas Sachin sir ka waada pura kia.. I am extremely sorry sir..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all liked it..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone was shocked to hear that.. Even Sachin was shocked to hear that.. He sat on the bed with a thud.. Purvi couldnot control her emotions and ran out of the room..

Acp: Tum sach keh rhe ho Nikhil?

Nikhil: Haan sir..(to Sachin) I am sorry sir lekin maine aapke kehne par hi ye baat kisi ko nhi batai thi.. Infact Tia tak ko bhi nhi..

Sachin: Mera dimaag kharab ho rha hai ye sab sunkar..

He covered his face with his hands.. Suddenly he remembered about Purvi..

Sachin(while standing up): Purvi kaha gyi?

Shreya: Wo shayad bahar chali gyi hai..

Sachin: Meri wajah se aaj Purvi ka dil tut gya hai.. Mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nhi kar paunga iske liye..

He stood up and turned to go..

Acp: Kaha ja rhe ho tum?

Sachin: Jaha meri Purvi hogi..

And he left the place..

Acp: Ye kya ho rha hai yaha..

Pankaj: Sir ab Sachin sir kya karenge?

Acp: Mtlb?

Pankaj: Wo Tia ko apnaenge ya Purvi ko? Aur to aur Sachin sir shaadi suda hai.. Ab Purvi ka kya hoga?

Acp (thinking about this matter): Ye baat toh tumne ek dam sahi kaha Pankaj.. Ab Sachin ko ek dam soch samajh kar lena hai.. Koi bhi ek galat kadam se do do zindagiyaan barbaad hongi.. Bas ab yahi pray kar sakte hai ki sab theek ho jae..

Outside..

Purvi ran out of the room and reached the lawn.. She sat on one place amd started crying.. She was just thinking what had happened in her life.. She was cursing her fortune.. Cursing herself.. She buried herself between her two knees.. Suddenly she heard some noises.. She stood up and wiped her tears and went near the noise.. She was confused to see the scenario..

Tia was surrrounded by some goons.. She was scared.. Purvi looked for something.. She found a thick stick and started bitting the goons.. Tia too helped her in getting rid of the goons.. Finally all the goons ran from their giving them a dangerous warning..

Tia: Thank u Purvi.. Thank u.. Tumne aaj meri izzat bajali..

Purvi(smiling): Koi baat nhi.. Tum theek toh ho na?

Tia: Haan..

Purvi noticed a smile on her face..

Purvi(asking): Bahot khush lag rhi ho?

Tia (shyly): Aisi baat nhi hai.. Wo darasal Sachin aur meri shaadi me bhi aise circumstances me hi hua tha..

Purvi(sad): Ohh..

Tia: Hum log baith kar baate kare?

She nodded as ok..

Tia took her to a calm place.. There was silence prevaling between them.. Tia broke the silence..

Tia: Tum Sachin ji ko kabse janti ho?

Purvi: 1 saal se..

Tia: Sachin ji bahot ache haina?

Purvi(looking at her): Haan bahot ache hai woh..

Purvi: Ek baat puchu?

Tia: Haan pucho na..

Purvi: Tum Sachin se sach me pyaar karti ho?

Tia (smilingly): Nhi.. Mai Sachin se pyaar nhi karti hoon..(looking at her) Meri jaan hai woh.. Meri saanse unke liye chalti hai.. Agar unhe kabhi kuch bhi ho jae toh mai bhi unke sath mar jaungi..

Purvi was continuously looking at her..

Tia(changing the topic): Ye sab baatein choriye.. Abhi kya kar rhi ho tum?

Purvi: Fashion designing ka course ka kar rhi hoon..

Tia: Wow..

Meanwhile Tm came therr..

Tia: Maa aap yaha kya kar rhi hai?

Tm: Kuch nhii.. Tere baba tuje bula rhe hai..

Tia (standing up): Mai aati hoon..

And she went away.. Only Tm and Purvi were there..

Tm: Kaisi ho tum?

Purvi: Mai theek hu auntyji..

Tm: Beta mai tujse kuch bolu? Bura mat manna..

Purvi: Haan boliye na auntyji..

Tm: Please damaadji ki zindagi se chali jao..

She was shocked to hear that..

Purvi(shockingly): Ye aap kya bol rhi hai?

Tm: Muje pta hai muje aisa nhi bolna chahiye.. Lekin mai apni beti ko aise dukhi nhi dekh sakti.. Meri beti ne apni life me bahot kuch saha hai.. Mai bas ab itna chahti hoon ki wo apni aane wali zindagi me khush rhe.. Use uska Sachin wapas kardo..

Purvi: Aap aisa kyu bol rhi hai.. Sachin toh Tia ko jaanta tak nhi hai toh aap aisa kaise..

Tm: Agar tum meri beti ya uski khusi ke beech aayi toh mai (while looking at her) mai aatma hatya kar lungi..

Purvi was shocked to hear that..

Purvi: Auntyji aap..

Tm: Meri baat par thoda dhyaan dena..

And she went away..

Purvi sat down with a thud.. She was not able to understand what to do and what not.. Tm's words were roaming in her mind continuously.. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder.. She looked at the person and stood up immediately..

Purvi: Sachin tum yaha..

Sachin: Yahi sawal toh muje tumse karna chahiye.. Tum yaha kya kar rhi ho? Tumhe pta hai mai tumhe sab jagah dhud rha tha..

Purvi: Mai..

Sachin(cutting her/ keeping both his hands on her shoulder): Muje nhi pta Purvi mere sath ye sab kya ho rha hai.. Infact muje Tia bhi yaad nhi hai.. Muje itna toh pta hai ki mai abhi sirf aur sirf tumse pyaar karta hoon.. Tumhare bina mai mar..

Purvi kept her hand on his lips..

Sachin(smiling and removing her hand): Tum please muje wada karo ki tum mera sath nhi chorogi..

Purvi looked at him.. Tm's words again started echoing in her brain..

Purvi: Sachin mai itna waada kar sakti hoon ki mai humesha tumhara bhala chahungi.. Agar tumhari bhalai mere sath rehne me hai toh mai tumhare sath har janam me rehna chahungi.. Aur agar bhalai na ho toh (after a pause) toh mai tumhara sath chor dungi..

Sachin was shocked..

Sachin: Ye tum kya bol rhi ho? Mera sath chor dogi? Lekin kyu?

Purvi(cupping his face): Mai humesha tumhara sath dungi.. humesha.. Chahe uske liye hume alag hi kyu na hona pade..

Purvi: Tumhe meri kasam.. Tum muje meri baat se mukarne nhi doge..

Sachin: Lekin Purvi..

Purvi: Please Sachin..

Sachin: Thik.. Yahi agar tumhari icha hai toh meri bhi ek icha hai..

Purvi: Kya?

A/N: Done with this chapter.. So Are Sachvi separating? What is Sachin's decision? Only 2-3 chapters are left..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	16. Chapter 16

Sachin: Agar tum mere sath nhi hogi toh mai kisi aur ke sath bhi nhi hunga.. Chahe wo Tia ho ya koi aur..

Purvi: Lekin Sachin..

Sachin: Maine tumhari baat mani lekin ab tumhe meri baat bhi maani padegi..

Purvi: Sachin aisa mat karo..

Sachin(cupping her face): Do u love me?

Purvi nodded as yes..

Sachin: Toh muje promise karo ki tum muje chor kar kahi nhi jaogi..

Tears swelled up in her eyes..

Sachin: Promise karo Purvi..

Purvi(crying): Mai promise nhi kar sakti..

Sachin: Lekin kyu?

Purvi: Iska reason mat puchu Sachin.. Please..

Sachin: thik hai.. Nhi puchunga iska reason..

Purvi fakely smiled ..

Purvi: Andar chale ab?

Sachin: Haan.. Chalo..

And they went inside..

Next day Tia came to visit Sachin.. She was about to knock the door when she heard something which made her shock.. Tears swell up in her eyes.. She ran from their and collided with Sachin.. She was about to fall when Sachin held her.. Purvi saw them together.. Sachin looked at Purvi and left Tia..

Sachin: Purvi wo mai..

Purvi: Koi baat nhi.. Tia aapki patni hai.. Itna haq toh banta hai aap par..

Sachin looked at her angrily.. While Tia lowered her head.. Sachin left the place..

Purvi: Sachin jald hi tumhara ho jaega..

Tia: Tum aisa kyu kar rhi ho?

Purvi(confusingly): Mtlb?

Tia: Maine aapki aur maa ki baate sun li.. Aap kyu mere liye apni pyaar ko tyaag rhi hai?

Purvi: Ai.. Aise koi baat nhi hai..

Just then Tm came there..

Tm: Maine Sarpanch ji se baat kar li hai unhone tumhari (Tia) aur Daamadji ki firse shaadi karwane ki baat ki hai..

Both Tia and Purvi were shocked..

Tia: Maa aap yeh..

Tm: Tu chal merr sath.. Bahot kaam baaki hai..

And she took Tia away with her.. Purvi was still in shock.. Tia turned back and look at her.. She felt bad seeing her.. Suddenly Tm stopped and went towards Purvi..

Tm: Mai chahti hoon ki Tia ki shaadi ki saari tayyariyan tum karo.. Karo gina?

Purvi looked at her still in shock..

Tia: Maa aap rehne do na.. Kyu bekar me..

Tm (cutting her): Tu chup kar..(to Purvi) Karogina meri aur Tia ki madad?

Purvi silently lowered her head and nodded as yes while tears started to flow from her eyes.. Tm and Tia left the place.. Purvi ran from there to an isolated place.. She was crying when she felt a hand on her shoulder.. She cleaned her tears and look at the person..

Tia: Apne aansoo ab chupaogi?

Purvi didnt said anything..

Tia (sitting beside her): Kyu kar rhi ho ye sab? Tum Sachjn ji se bahot pyaar karti ho to fir kyu maa ki baat maan rhi ho? Sachin ji ki past mai thi lekin ab unka present tum ho.. Wo tumse bahot pyaar karte hai.. Unke taqleef me dekhkar tumhe taqleek nhi hoti? Kya bas isi liye tumne unse pyaar kia tha? Bolo?

Purvi: Tum hi batao mai kya karu?

Tia (handing her a paper): Ye Sachinji ko de do..

Purvi looked at the papers..

Purvi(shockingly): Divorce paper?

Tia: Haan.. Mai Sachinji ko iss bina matlab ke shaadi me nhi bandhe rakh sakti hoon.. Maine sign kar lia hai ab bas unki bari hai..

Before Purvi could say anything some men with sticks and knife came there.. Purvi and Tia got scared seeing them.. They tried to run away but the goons caught Purvi.. Tia got more scared..

Tia: Purvi ko chor do.. Please..

Purvi: Tia bhago tum..

Tia: Nhi..

Purvi: Please.. Jao tum yaha se.. Tumhe Sachin ki kasam jao yaha se..

Tia ran from there.. She hurriedly went to Sachin.. She was breathing fast.. Everyone looked at her confusely..

Tia: Sachin ji.. Wo wo Purvi..

Sachin: Kya hua Purvi ko..

And she told the incident.. Everyone got scared..

Sachin: Kaha lekar gye hai Purvi ko?

Tia: Nhi nhi pta..

Acp: Acha kaunsi jagah me hua tha?

Tia told them the address and went towards the place..

After investigating they came to know the location.. They went towards the godown where the goons ha taken Purvi.. The goons saw them and started firing and fighting.. Sachin saw Purvi tied in a corner and went near her.. He untied her.. Purvi hugged him tightly and shed some tears..

Purvi: Mai bahot dar gyi thi pta hai Sachin..

Sachin: Sshh.. Mai aa gya hoon na ab sab thik ho jaega..

Purvi: Haan.

Soon the goons were arrested.. They all were going outside when Purvi's gaze fell on a goon who was trying to shoot Tia.. Purvi pushed Tia aside and the bullet hit her near her heart.. Everyone were shocked.. Without wasting a second Sachin lifted Purvi in his arms and took her to the nearby hospital.. She was taken to the OT.. Two hours passed by..All were very tensed especially Sachin and Tia.. Tia was feeling very sad.. As soon as Tia saw her mother coming towards them she got angry... She held her arm and took her near a corner..

Tm (angrily): Ye kya badtameezi hai Tia?

Tia(angrily): Aap na hi bole toh badiya hai maa.. Aapko pta bhi hai kya hua hai aaj? Purvi ne sahi suna aapne.. Purvi ne aapki beti ki jaan bachai hai aaj.. Jise aapne Sachinji se door rehne ke liye kaha tha woh Sachinji abhi bhi bahar Purvi ke theek hone ka intezaar ka rrhe hai.. Agar aaj Purvi ko kuch bhi hua toh Sachin tut jaega.. Aur agar Sachinji tute toh mai aapko kabhi maaf nhi karungi..

She turned to go when she saw Sachin standing there still in shock..

Tia: Sachinji meri baat ek baar bas sun lijiye..

Sachin(cutting her): Purvi ko hosh aa gya hai aur wo tumse milna chahti hai…

And he went away..

Tia looked at her mother and went to meet Purvi..

Inside the ward room..

Purvi was lying in the bed waiting for Tia to come.. Tia came there..

Tia: Tum tum theek hona Purvi?

Purvi(smiling): Mai theek ho abhi.. Tumhe kuch hua toh nhi na? Tum theek toh hona?

Tia: Haan mai theek ho.. I am sorry meri wajah se..

Purvi: Isme tumhari koi galti nhi hai.. Jo hona tha so ho gya..

Sachin: Purvi ab tumhe rest karna chahiye..

Acp: Haan Purvi.. Shreya tum ruk..

Sachin(cutting him): Sir mai ruk jata hoon..

Acp: Theek hai..

Purvi smiled.. Just then her gaze fell on Tm standing on the door looking at her.. She remembered her Tm's words..

Purvi(to Acp and Sachin): Sir Shreya ruk jaegi.. Sachin aap chale jaiye yaha se.. Aapki aur Tia ki shaadi ki tayyariyan hai klse..

Sachin and Tia were shocked hearing that..

Sachin: Ye tum kya bol rhi ho Purvi..

Purvi: Haan mai theek bol rhi hoon.. Aur abse yahi sahi rahega ki tum Tia ke sath time spend karo..

Sachin got angry hearing that.. He was about to say something when Tm entered the room..

Tm: Haan shaadi ki tayyariyan toh hai klse bas tum nhi kar paogi..

Purvi lowered her head..

Tia: Maa aap yeh..

Tm (raising her palm to tell her to stop): Aap sabhi ko klse saare program me shamil hona hoga..

Sachin(angrily): Meri marzi ke bina mai kisise bhi shaadi nhi karunga..

Tm (smilingly): Purvi se bhi nhi?

Everyone look at her in amusement.. Purvi too look at her confusely..

Sachin: Mtlb?

Tm: Mtlb yahi ki tumhari aur Purvi ki shaadi ki tayyariyan hai klse..

Tm went near Purvi and held her palm..

Tm: Muje maaf kar dena beta.. Mai apni beti ki oyaar me andhi ho gyi thi.. muje sirf uski khusi chahiye thi.. Isliye maine tujse wo sab kaha karne ko.. Muje please maa kar de..

Purvi: Are auntyji.. aap kyu maafi maang rhi hai.. Mai samajh sakti hoon... Aap please aisa mat kijiye..

Tm: Toh theek hai parso inn dono ki shaadi hai aur aap sabhi ko aana hai..

Everyone: Zarur aaenge..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Next chapter is the last chapter..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	17. Chapter 17

Sachvi's marriage date was again fixed after a month.. This time it was there was no one to stop them getting married.. Tia and her parents are also helping them in their arrangement.. Also Tiachin got separated legally..

It was their haldi haath..

Purvi was dressed in plane yellow and white colour saree while Sachin was only in his yellow colour dhoti.. Purvi was in her room when Sachin enter their.. Purvi got surprised seeing him..

Purvi: Tum yaha kya kar rhe ho?

Sachin(innocently): Sabne tumhe haldi lagaya bas maine nhi lagaya..

Purvi giggled hearing that.. Sachin went behind her and hugged her from back.. He rubbed his haldi on both of her face through his face.. He wrapped his hands around her waist and also rubbed there.. Purvi was blushing with his act.. When he was done he whispered in her ear..

Sachin: Ho gya.. Ab tumhari bari..

Purvi looked at him confusely..

Sachin: Maine laga dia tumhe ab muje mere return gift chahiye?

Purvi: Kya chahiye aapko?

Sachin: Jo bolunga wo dogi?

Purvi nodded as yes.. Sachin made her look at him and pointed towards his lip.. She blushed but leaned forward to kiss him.. They were inches apart when Tia Shreya and Tarika entered the room..

Tia: Are are ye kya ho rha hai? Aap dono ko mana kia hai Milne ke liye toh fir kyu mil rhe hai?

Sachvi separated with the voice.. Both were looking here and there trying to avoid them...

Shreya(to Sachin): Ab aap jaiye yaha se..

And she pushed him outside and locked the door.. Purvi felt shy seeing them smirking..

Wedding night…

Purvi was sitting in the bed waiting for Sachin to come.. After sometime Sachin came there with a sad and swollen face.. He looked at her..

Sachin(thinking): Pta nhi mai ye kaise bol paunga tumhe.. Sirf maine hi nhi lekin tumne bhi iss pal ka beshabri se intazaar kia hai.. Acp sir ne jo kaha muje woh karna hi padega.. Shayad aaj ki raat humari aakhiri raat ho..

He was continuously looking at her.. After gathering some courage he went and sat beside her.. He removed her veil and saw her blushing.. He cupped her face and pecked her forhead and then stood up and turned to go when Purvi held his hand and looked at him with questioning eyes..

Purvi: Kya hua Sachin? Kaha ja rhe ho?

Sachin(trying to control himself): Kuch nhii.. Mai mai abhi aata hoon..

Purvi: Ab mujse juth bologe?

She stood up and made him sit on the bed.. Then she held his one hand and cupped his face with her another hand..

Purvi: Maine packing kr li hai.. Bas kl subah uthkar file ready karna hai aapko..

He looked at her completely shocked..

Sachin: Tum tumhe kaise pta?

Purvi: Maine aapki aur Acp sir ki baate sun li thi..

Sachin(hugging her): I am sorry Purvi.. Mai tumse dia hua waada pura nhi kar paya.. Mai haar gya Purvi.. haar gya..

Purvi(hugging him back): Nhi Sachin.. Tum haare nhi hoon.. Tum jeet gye ho.. (making him look at her) Tum apni responsibility se dur nhi ja rhe ho.. Bhale hi kl tum ja rhe ho lekin (kept his hand on her heart) tum humesha mere yaha ho.. Humesha..

Sachin's eyes filled with tears.. Purvi rubbed his tears and nodded him not to cry..

Sachin: Thank u Purvi muje support karne ke liye..

Purvi smiled..

Sachin: Mai change karke aata hoon.. Tumhe agar change karna hai toh kar sakti ho.. Kl subah jaldi bhi uthna hai..

And he turned to go when Purvi hugged him from back..

Purvi: Please mat jaona..

Sachin freezed at his place hearing her voice.. He was trying hard to control his emotions.. He jerked her softly..

Sachin: Abhi nhi Purvi..

Purvi: Agar tumse kuch maangu toh kya tum doge?

Sachin: Haan bolo na kya chahiye?

Purvi(cupping his face): Muje pura kar do Sachin..

Sachin looked at her shockingly..

Sachin(turning his head away): Nhi Purvi mai aisa nhi kar sakta..

Purvi: Lekin kyu?

Sachin: Kyuki agar iss mission dwara muje kuch ho gya toh? Isliye mai chahta hoon ki humare beech aaj kuch na ho..

Purvi: Lekin muje pura bharosa hai apne pyaar par tumhe kuch nhi hoga..

Sachin: Lekin Purvi..

Before he could complete his sentence Purvi kossed him on his lips passionately.. Sachin at first decided not to respond but later he responded back.. He couldnot control his emotions now so started kissing her with the same intensity as Purvi was kissing..

Next morning..

Purvi woke up first and saw herself in his arms.. He blushed remembering yesterday's night.. Suddenly she remembered that Sachin has to go for a dangerous mission in which he might not be abke to survive.. She was continuously staring at him when the alarm clock rang.. Before Sachin could wake up she stopped it.. She wrapped her saree around herself and went to the washroom..

After half an hour she came and saw Sachin still sleeping... She leaned forward to kiss him on his cheek but suddenly he moved his face and the kiss went on his lips.. And they shared a deep passionate one.. She tried to move but he pulled her towards himself and she landed on his bare chest..

Purvi: Sachin choriye na koi aa jaega..

Sachin: Pehle ek kiss..

Purvi blushed..

Purvi: Abhi to dia..

Sachin: Ek aur chahiye..

Purvi: Pehle uthiye aur naha kar aaiye..

Sachin: Na..

Just then the door bell rang.. Sachin irritatingly stood up and went inside the washroom while Purvi went to open the door.. She saw Dareya and Abhirila together..

Purvi(surprised): Are aap log yaha?

Shreya (mischievously): Galat time pe aa gye kya?

Purvi(blushing): Nhi aisi aisi baat nhi hai.. mai toh bas aise hi..

Daya: Acha.. Sachin kaha hai?

Purvi: Woh bathroom me hai..

Daya: Ohh..

Purvi: Are aap log bahar kyu khade hai.. Aaiye andar aaiye na..

They all adjusted in their seats.. Sachin entered in the living room and was surprised to see them..

Sachin: Are sir aap log yaha?

Daya: Haan bas (while looking here and there/ whispering) tumhe all the best bolne aaye the..

Sachin (smiling): Thank u sir..

Shreya: Aapne Purvi ko bataya apne mission ke baare me?

Before Sachin could tell anything Purvi entered..

Purvi: Kya baate ho rhi hai?

Tarika (changing the topic): Aur batao klki raat kaise thi?

Purvi blushed and shyly looked at Sachin.. Sachin too looked at her..

Shreya: Ohhoo toh koi sharma rha hai..

Both Sachvi blushed..

Purvi(shyly): Kya Shreya tum bhi.. (Suddenly something striked her mind) Sachin tumne file rakh di? Tumhara flight ka time ho rha hai..

Everyone looked at her in astonishment..

Shreya: Tumhe pta hai?

Purvi: Kiske baare me?

Shreya: Sachin sir ke mission ke baare me?

Purvi: Haan..

Everyone: Kya?

Purvi: Haan.. Maine sab sun lia tha Acp sir aur inki baate toh bas pta chal gya.. (trying to cheer them up) Kya aap log bhi.. Sachin ko abbi jana aur aap log hai ki unka mood kharab kar rhe hai..

Everyone smiled..

After sometime Sachin left for his mission..

After a month and so Purvi was all alone in her house.. Always thinking about Sachin.. From the first day of his mission he was not able to call Purvi.. Purvi sometimes felt sad but seeing his photo she used to cheer herself up.. One day Tarika and Sbreya came there.. Purvi was surprised to see them..

Purvi: Are tum log yaha?

Tarika(handing her a packet): Isse fatafat pehen le aur chal humare sath..

Purvi: Kaha?

Shreya: Tu ready ho hum batate hai..

Purvi shrugged and went to change.. She came out and Tarika and Shreya took her to a hotel.. Purvi confusingly looked at the hotel..

Purvi: Are yaar ab toh bata do yaha kyu aaye hai?

Tarika: Are mere friend ka anniversary hai so isliye mai tum dono ko lekr ja rhi ho.. Ab chal andar..

And they stepped inside the hotel.. A waiter came there and gave them the keys.. Tarika took it and started walking towards the room.. Tarika opened the door.. It was dark from inside..

Purvi(confusingly): Itna andhera kyu hai yaha?

They all stepped inside the room.. Suddenly the lights came.. Purvi aas looking here and there when her gaze fell on someone.. She looked at Tarika and then again at the person.. She was not able to believe that the person is in front of her.. She again looked at Tarika and Shreya..

Tarika (keeping hand on her shoulder): Asli hai wo.. (while pushing her) Jao ab..

Purvi bumbed with the person.. The person smiled and hugged her.. She too hugged him back and shed some tears of happiness..

Purvi(happiness): Sachin..

And she hugged him tightly again..

Purvi: I missed u soo muchh Sachin..

Sachin: I missed you too love..

…..THE END…

A/N: Done with this chapter as well as the story.. Thank u all of you for ur precious and warm reviews.. Thanks a lot..


End file.
